A Lost Rose
by Raven BlackRose21
Summary: A year has passed since Amelia Potter Defeated Voldemort and ended the war. Everyone except the Girl-Who-Lived has moved on. What will happen when she is convinced by those closest to her to travel to the land of Shinobi to get away from the demons that haunt her? Will she finally find the peace she has longed for? Read to find out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so you areprobably wondering why i am starting another story when I am struggling with Something Unexpected right? Well while wracking my brain awhile back for that story, this plot popped up and it won't leave me alone. So therefore I will work on both the best I can at the same time. I hope by doing this, I will be able to get over the mild writer's block and create two stories that you all will fall in love with.**

 **I have chosen the Title "A Lost Rose" because to be honest I couldn't think of anything else. IF any of you can think of a better title for this story, please let me know!**

 **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story! As always i look forward to hearing from each of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either though i wish i did.**

* * *

 **London, August 20th, 1999**

The night sky was clear, stars shown brightly upon London. A lone figure was walking through a deserted park, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail save for a few strands of hair that framed her face. Bright green emerald eyes looked at the ground as she walked, not paying attention to where she was currently going.

It had been a year since the war had ended, a year since she had defeated Voldemort. She should have been happy that she was free to live the rest of her life without having to watch her back. Alas that was not the case, for Amelia Potter, the girl-who-lived, she could never truly be free.

Or so she thought.

The tell-tale sound of someone apparating drew her out of her thoughts. Withdrawing her wand she quickly turned around her green eyes peering into the night looking for whoever it was that decided to approach her.

A chuckle sounded throughout the silent park followed by a voice that calmed her down immediately and a small smile to grace her features.

"You are to jumpy Mia, really you should relax every now and then." Hermione Granger stepped out from the shadows a small smile playing on her lips as she closed the distance and engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"It's habit Mione." Mia said.

"I know, so what are you going to do? You can't spend the rest of your life being jumpy, most of the remaining Death Eater's have been found and tried..." She trailed off as she linked her arm with her friend's and walked beside her. The war had seen many losses on both sides, they lost people who they had been close to and yet none more so than Amelia. She had lost more than most. Hermione knew this and had tried everything she could to help, they all did. The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Minerva even Severus had tried and yet nobody had gotten through to her that even though she had been named The Chosen One by the wizarding world, it was not her fault that they lost Moody or Remus and Tonks, was not her fault that they lost school-mates, but she carried the burden of all those lost on their side on her shoulders.

That was why they had decided as a group to convince her to leave. To start fresh, to go someplace where she could be just Amelia, not the girl-who-lived or the chosen one or the heroine of the wizarding world, a place where she wasn't known, but first Hermione had to convince her to go to the burrow with her, which really, was easily done.

"Come with to the Burrow Mia, it's been forever and Molly has been driving us insane asking about you. Please?"

Amelia studied her friend for a moment, it was really remarkable that The Golden Trio had made it out alive, they were as close as ever, and whats more, Amelia could barely say no to her best friend, the person who had always been there, stood by her no matter how bad it had gotten. Smirking she nodded. "Sure I'll come with. What time should I be there?"

"Join us for lunch tomorrow. I'll tell Molly that you will arrive about noon."

"Thanks Mione, is...is Severus going to be there?"

"I am not sure, you two are okay right? I mean after everything that happened.."

"We are okay Mione. Well as okay as we can be considering how he is." They both chuckled at that.

"Who else will be there?"

"All of the Weasley's of course."

"I see." Sighing Amelia bit her bottom lip, she knew they did not blame her for the death of Percy but still, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Like everything that had taken place had been her fault, she knew it was stupid to think that and feel that but still, no matter how many people tried to tell her it wasn't, she blamed herself.

"Will you be okay Mia?"

Nodding Amelia smiled softly at her friend. "Yeah Mione I'll be okay, you better get going before Ron freaks out."

Chuckling Hermione hugged her again. "See you tomorrow okay?"

"Kay, see you Mione." Amelia stood there as Hermione walked away before apparating. Sighing she reached up and pulled the band out of her hair letting it fall into waves down her back, her red hair was the exact shade of her mother's. It was one of the reasons she had always told that she looked liked Lily Potter, except for a few things that could clearly be related to James Potter. Smiling a bitter-sweet smile she apparated to her home, a small cottage that belonged to the Potter's. She had gotten her full inheritance after the war which included many properties, in and out of England.

As she crawled into her bed that night and got comfortable, she sent a silent prayer that somehow someway she would be okay in the end, that the pain that had settled in her heart with every loss that they had, would ease overtime, that she would finally find a reason to let it go and move on.

* * *

 **The Leaf Village, Hokage Office, August 9th, 1999**

 _Tsunade,_

 _It has been awhile hasn't it since I last wrote to you. I apologize for this, we had been in a war up until a year ago against Tom Riddle, you remember him from the first war, when we were but children ourselves. I am writing to you in hopes that you would do a favor for me, though our world has finally been resumed to some sort of normalcy, there are still some of us who suffer from the losses that we experienced on our side. Though none more than our dear friend Lily's daughter Amelia, from the moment she had re-entered into the Wizarding World, she was forced to fight against Tom Riddle's forces, year after year she would face off against him in some way or another up until her seventh year where she went on the run, finding things that he had made that would make it possible for him to continue to come back no matter how many times he was struck down. Essentially he had found a way to become immortal, except that my old mentor had caught on and set the task of destroying them to Amelia before the final battled had ensued._

 _I could probably turn this letter into telling you every detail about the war and her role in it but I know that she will not appreciate it if I did. Instead I will simply ask, will you allow her to spend some time away from here? Give her residence in Konoha? The war has affected her far more than many of us thought possible, she essentially blames herself for the deaths that our side had suffered from the war. I took part in trying to protect her, yet I find myself unable to do anything to help her through this. I ask as an old friend, someone who like you, loved Lily as a child, please allow her a place to live, introduce her to someone who might be able to make her see some kind of reason, someone who can bring her out of the stupor she has fallen into._

 _I will forever owe you if you will allow her refuge. I must go for now, I await your return letter._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Severus Snape._

Sighing Tsunade set down the letter. He wasn't lying, it had many years since he had written to her, she had known about the last war, of the man who had threatened all of wizard kind. Unfortunately, it was not her call if Amelia was to take residence up in Konoha, not anymore at least. Sure she was now on the new council Kakashi had created upon his being made Hokage but she no longer held any authority over a decision like this. Standing Tsunade made her way through her small apartment to her bedroom.

Soft earth tones were her decoration of choice, greens, blues, some browns and reds were seen throughout her apartment. Every piece of furniture was in the color of light grey to balance the other colors that made her home feel warm and welcome. All except the tables which were wood, a dark cherry wood of course. Walking to her wardrobe, Tsunade opened it and searched through it until she found a box hidden in the bottom at the very back. Smirking she retrieved it and sat down on her bed, opening it.

The box held precious memories of a time long forgotten. Pictures of three young bright smiling faces looked up at her, a dark haired boy, a fiery red-head and of course herself. Smiling softly she moved aside the pictures of her child-hood until she finally found the one she had been looking for. It was a picture of baby Amelia sleeping contently in Tsunade's arms the last time she had seen Lily before they had gone into hiding. She knew back then, the last time she had visited the Outer world that it may have been the very last time she would see her dear friend, and a year later, she had received word from Severus a week after it had happened. She had grieved the loss of her friend, wished that she could take Amelia herself but she knew that there would not be anyway that she could. Now after all these years, she would be able to see Amelia, be able to see how she had turned out, the person she had come to be.

Tusnade bit her lower lip as she thought about the best way to bring this request up to Kakashi. She knew that he would most likely say yes, but still, one could not be to overconfident when it came to a request from the outside world, even if it was coming from a former Hoakage. Standing she gathered what courage she had and left her apartment, taking to the rooftops she made her way to the Hokage Tower. She smiled a bittersweet smile as a memory that had been forgotten surfaced in her mind.

 ** _**Memory**_**

 ** _"Lily! Over here!"_**

 ** _A young blonde-haired girl waved enthusiastically at a red-headed girl. Both wearing matching smiles, meanwhile the young black-haired male standing beside her had his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face. The three couldn't have been more different if they had tried. The young Severus Snape wore hand me down clothes that were a tad big on him, Tsunade wore purple shorts with a grey top and young Lily had on a flower printed dress. Each of their personalities as different as night and day and yet, they could be seen everyday together._**

 ** _"Suna! Sev!" Lily called out as she reached them."What are we going to do today?"_**

 ** _"Sev wants to go down to the river, he wants to tell us more about Hogwarts." Tsunade answered._**

 ** _"Did you bring your mum's book Sev?" Lily quested as she linked arms with Tsunade and they headed down towards the river._**

 ** _"I did, it tells you all about Hogwarts."_**

 ** _"I can't believe we get to go next year, I am so excited to start learning how to perform magic!" Lily said as she jumped over a stump left over from a tree that had been cut down. "It's a shame I am not able to join you two, we leave at the end of summer to return home." Tsunade sighed dramatically._**

 ** _"We can still write each can't we?" Lily asked._**

 ** _"Of course we can Lil, remember what Suna's mum said?"_**

 ** _"Of course I remember Sev! It's just not going to be the same with Suna around that's all." Tsunade smiled and looked between the two of them. At that moment she knew that she would forever have the two of them as friends. Even if they never saw each other again, she made a silent promise that she would never forget either of them. That afternoon under the summer sun and with the sound of the river flowing behind them, they delved into the world of magic through stories that Severus had told them and from reading his mother's old textbooks._**

 ** _The trio laughed and played all afternoon. When it was time to go home and Tsunade and Lily had separated from Severus with the promise to meet up tomorrow that Lily grew quiet and serious causing her friend to look at her in concern._**

 ** _"What is it Lil? Is Tunie being mean to you again?" Tsunade questioned._**

 ** _Giggling Lily looked at her friend, "She is always being mean but no she is not why. I was thinking, if we don't see each other again before we grow up, can I come to Konoha and visit?"_**

 ** _"What of course you can!" Tsunade replied immediately. "It would be so great to show all about my home!" Smiling Lily linked arms with Tsunade. "I can't wait either. Promise me you will write to me? Especially next year, I am so nervous about going."_**

 ** _"I promise and hey who knows? Maybe I can come visit again."_**

 ** _"I hope so." Lily said smiling. Stopping they hugged each other before saying good-bye with the promise of tomorrow hanging in the air._**

 ** _**Memory End**_**

Stealing herself Tsunade knocked quickly upon the Hokage's door. Once she got permission she entered and bowed before addressing the silver-haired man before her.

"Lord Sixth we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Here is chapter 2 I do hope you enjoy it. Though before delve into this chapter I would like to take the time to explain something.**

 **I am sure you noticed that the dates in the last chapter where in a backwards order, and sadly I do not have a clear as to why I did it that way other than it makes sense. With the shinobi world cut off by a barrier it would take a few days for any mail to reach either side of said barrier. With those who care about Amelia planning to send her off to the shinobi world without her knowing it until the details are laid out, it is crucial to contact Tsunade before-hand to make sure that Amelia is welcome. With that being said, the dates should align better in this chapter.**

 **Now then I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to hearing from each of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either which really is terribly depressing :P**

* * *

 **London, August 16th, 1999**

 _Severus,_

 _I am happy to hear from you. It has indeed been many years since our last correspondence. I am relieved to hear that both you and Amelia survived the war and that Tom has finally been defeated permanently. I was in contact with your mentor, Dumbledore while I was Hokage so I know some of what was going on, not all but some. I stepped down as Hokage once the war against Madara Uchiha was won. There is so much that I have to tell you but that can wait until another time._

 _Pertaining to Amelia, I spoke with the current Hokage. He has agreed to allow her to seek refuge here for as long as she wishes. Enclosed you will find the key to her apartment which is in the same building as my own, (something I demanded of him actually so as to keep an eye on Amelia) you will also find a map of Konoha to give to her. Lord Sixth wishes for her to come to him upon her arrival so he can give her the proper paperwork showing that she is a temporary citizen of our village._

 _He asked me to take her around and show her the village which I plan on doing. Though it has been many years since I have seen her, and I am sure she will not remember that encounter, I feel I owe it to Lily to make sure no harm befalls her while she is here. Please let me know when to expect her and inform her that I will be waiting for her at the front gate the day she arrives._

 _Will you accompany her? Or at least come visit at some point as well? I look forward to your reply Sev, let me know when to expect her, in the meantime I will get her apartment ready._

 _With Love,_

 _Suna_

Smirking Severus placed the scroll down. It had been many years since he had spoken to Tsunade and yet it felt as if it was only yesterday that he had spent time under that tree with her and Lily. Many of those who knew of his past, did not know about Tsunade, something that he had made sure to keep secret for fear that she would become a target as Lily was.

Knowing he had a short amount of time to accomplish what he wanted, he stood up and left his office. Upon the end of the war, he had been awarded with an Order of Merlin First Class for his acts as a spy for the light for both the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. He had been able to reclaim his job as Hogwarts Potion's Master and had given his position as Headmaster to McGonagall.

Over the last year, he had spoken many times with Amelia, answering any questions she had about the memories that he had given to her as he lay dying in the shrieking shack. He barely remembers her giving him the anti-venom that he had created to fight against Nagini's venom when Arthur had been attacked in Amelia's fifth year. Being Voldemort's familiar, her venom was not that of a common poisonous snake so a special anti-venom had been needed.

Nodding a greeting to his colleagues he quickly made his way out of Hogwarts to the apparation point so he could apparate to the Burrow. He needed to iron out the details of her departure with the Weasley's. Though he would never fully like the family, they had been very fierce fighters against the Dark Lord and done everything they could to help protect Amelia until that fateful day and for that, he was grateful. Molly and Arthur had become something of a friend to the sour potion's master, not that he would openly admit that of course. Smirking to himself he stopped and took a deep breath before turning on the spot and vanishing.

* * *

 **The Burrow August 21st, 1999**

"Amelia! You came! Mum, Amelia's here!" Thanks to Ginny Amelia found herself surrounded by the Weasley family and Hermione. Each of them wanting to give her a hug, Molly Weasley matriarch of her family was the last to hug Amelia. Breathing in the older woman's flowery scent Amelia smiled, Molly's motherly hugs had always been something Amelia treasured from the moment that she had met the woman. Opening her eyes and stepping back to let Molly do her usual fussing, she couldn't help but notice the Potion's Master Severus Snape standing in the back of the group.

The exchanged a nod in greeting, neither caring to show just how close they had really gotten since the end of the war. She understood all to well the dark man's need for his privacy.

"Amelia dear you are as peaky as ever, have you been eating well?"

"I have Molly, thank you."

"Working to much I would say then."

"Possibly, but no worries there Molly, I have decided to leave the Auror Department at least for the time being." The news was received better than Amelia had thought it would be which she considered strange but put it off as Molly ushered her into the kitchen. She took her place at the table next to Severus and greeted him.

"Hey Severus, how are things at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked attempting to hide a mischievous smile.

"Why you insist on asking that every time you see me I will never know but to answer, they are well. I look forward to terrorizing the new first year students and reinstalling fear into the upper years and no Miss Potter I will not change the way I teach."

Chuckling Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to strike up a conversation with Arthur. "Are you sure you want to leave the Auror Department? I heard about it through the Ministry Grapevine." Arthur commented before taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"I am, though I enjoy it, I think it would do me some good to step away from chasing bad wizards, I was thinking about doing some traveling actually. Get away from Britain for awhile, see the world."

"That's a wonderful idea, where were you thinking of going Mia?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't thought about it much to be honest, figured I'd take a week or two to do some research of different places and then plan from there." Amelia commented accepting a bottle of butterbeer from George and nodding in thanks. Before anyone could reply though, Molly floated the dishes for their lunch to the table.

"That sounds lovely dear, have you thought about maybe visit Japan? I heard they have a lovely Wizarding community there." Molly stated as she took her seat next to Arthur. The conversation flowed during the meal, Amelia, Severus, Arthur and Molly talked about different places that she could visit while Hermione and Ginny talked about their classes for the upcoming school year. Due to the reconstruction of Hogwarts over the last year, schooling had been put off. Though now, everyone was returning including Ginny and Hermione. Ron had thought Hermione crazy for going back for her seventh year but she was determined to get her N.E.W.T.S though it was not required of her, being apart of the Golden Trio and helping Amelia hunt for horcruxes had given her a pass to not return if she had wanted, but of course she wouldn't be Hermione if she had.

George and Fred were talking to Ron about some of their newest products for their joke shop. Ron had taken to working closely with his brother's in their shop as an assistant manager of sorts. He had plans to become an Auror later on but for the last year he had wanted to enjoy life and what better way to do that than working with joke products?

As the meal came to an end and the conversation's died down, Amelia noticed how Ginny and Ron fidgeted and Fred and George shared secretive smiles. Hermione attempted to avoid looking directing at Amelia meanwhile Arthur, Molly and Severus exchanged looks before Severus cleared his throat and turned to address her.

"Amelia, have you ever heard of the Shinobi World?" The question was a serious one and Amelia took it as such.

"I heard some things while at Hogwarts but not much why?"

"You heard about the barrier separating their world from ours yes?"

"I have, I did some research on it once, it's a very complicated piece of magic from what I understand. Why?" Amelia looked around at everyone. It was Hermione who answered.

"Mia we think it would do you some good to get away from the wizarding world for awhile."

"Why?"

Severus sighed and spoke before anyone else could. "You took the losses on our side worse than everyone else Amelia, therefore we feel that getting away from the constant reminder of that would do you some good. I know somebody from the Shinobi World, I met her when I was a child, she has made it possible for you to come there. Her name is Tsunade and she knew your mother as well."

"Oh I see." Amelia looked down at the table. She was touched that they cared about her so much that they would go to such lengths to help her, she knew it was probably wrong of her to hold onto the guilt she felt but she just couldn't seem to help it. She kept the worse of it from everyone, oh she knew that she probably shouldn't, she also knew that if it was found out, she would definitely get told off about keeping it from everyone. Sighing she looked back up at those that surrounded her. "I'll go. Maybe I can still research while I'm over there."

"The Shinobi world is very secretive, to live there is to keep secret whatever you see there. If you feel like venturing out on this side to do research I am sure you will be able to but if I may, hold off on the research you wish to do Amelia, instead focus on healing." Severus spoke softly, his black eyes met hers and she understood what was not being said. Nobody had suffered more than him over the last eighteen years, except for Amelia, he understood all to well what she was going through.

She nodded. "Alright, how will I get there?" Pulling out an envelope Severus handed it to her and explained what the contents inside of it was. He explained that Tsunade would meet her at the Gate to Konoha and that she would be there to help take Amelia around the village, introduce her to people of importance or who she felt would be beneficial for Amelia to know. He cautioned her to be on her guard because like everywhere else, there were those that would seek to take advantage of her. Amelia agreed and after a few more details and making the promise that she would only use her magic within her own apartment or in the case of a life threatening situation, she said good-bye to everyone so she could go home and pack.

As Severus watched her leave, his chest tightened. He would worry about her, as he had done since she arrived at Hogwarts. He said a silent prayer that she would find a reason while living in the Shinobi world to move on, to let go of the agony and guilt that clawed at her.

* * *

 **Konoha, August 21st, 1999**

"There, it's finished. Do you think she will like it?" Tsunade stood in the living room of the apartment that would be Amelia's. She had spent the last few days getting it ready, though it was different from what she was sure Amelia was used to, she hoped that she would like it well enough.

"You worry to much Lady Tsunade, I am sure she will like it. Who is she again?" Sakura questioned stretching.

"A childhood friend of mine's daughter. Her name is Amelia." Tsunade said walking to the window and opening it.

"How long will she be here?"

"I do not know, Sev said that she has been carrying the weight of the losses of their war on her shoulders, that she blames herself for the deaths of those she knew."

"Sounds like she could use a distraction." Sakura murmured coming to stand beside the former Hokage.

"Yes, she does and that is why I asked Lord Sixth to let her come here. He agreed. He knows about my friendship to her mother, she was one of my dearest friends..." Sighing Tsunade turned to look at the pink-haired kunoichi beside her. "Would you help me to make her feel welcome? She is a war veteran as young as she is. All she has ever really known is how to fight for her life and those she cares about. Just keep the fact that she can do magic to yourself okay?"

"Of course, her secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Sakura." They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the last few touches for Amelia's arrival. Tsunade would spend the next few days anxiously awaiting word from Severus, she hoped with everything that Amelia would agree to come here, so that she might begin to heal from the wounds left over from war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus Snape's Quarters Hogwarts, August 21st, 1999**

 _Tsunade,_

 _Amelia has agreed to come there. Surprisingly enough, it was relatively easy to get her to agree. I have given her the envelope with everything she needs to get there. I will explain the day she is due to leave how exactly she will arrive and what to expect upon her arrival at the barrier. She will arrive no later than the 30th of this month, the portkey will be set for her departure on the 27th around 10:00 in the morning here. I do not know the time difference from here to there so please do not ask what time to expect her to arrive in Konoha. I cannot express my thanks enough to you for helping her, please pass along my sincere thanks to the current Hokage as well. I have enclosed in the envelope that you sent me, a picture of when you were slightly younger that you had given me with one of your letters. I do hope that the transition from our world to yours will do her some good. I ask that you write to me regularly with how she is doing._

 _I will come there during the holiday break here to check upon her. As you know I will not be able to do so beforehand due to Hogwarts re-opening her doors this September for the new school year. If you need advice on how to react to her in any situation please let me know, I will be more than willing to offer my opinion, I cannot say that we are particularly close but I have come to understand her better in this last year than I had previously while she was a student. If I may Suna, do not withhold information from her no matter how small or insignificant it may seem, if she asks, please answer her. If the past is any indication, withholding information will just lead to trouble where she is concerned._

 _I look forward to hearing from you and how she is settling in._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape_

Sighing Severus folded the letter and left his office to send it off. Once that was accomplished he took to walking the grounds of the school, something that he rarely had time for before the end of the War. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander to when things had changed for him and the young Amelia.

 _ **"Professor? Can we talk for a moment?" Sighing Severus set down the book that he had been reading to pass time while being stuck in the bed in the hospital wing. It had been a week since he had awoken here from his near death experience. He had avoided all questions and conversations about his position in the war, especially with the young female that stood beside his bed looking at him with a troubled expression.**_

 _ **"If we must Miss Potter."**_

 _ **"Thanks." Amelia took the seat beside his bed and leaned forward, her elbows resting upon her knees her head bowed studying the floor as she gathered her thoughts before looking up and meeting the black eyes of the surely Potions Master. "Professor I wanted to thank you, I never realized how much you sacrificed for your part in this war, nor did I realize how much you did since I arrived to protect me. I know it probably won't change how you feel about me nor my father but I want to apologize for his actions towards you while you were at school and for mine as well. I owe you a lot, more than I can possibly make up for."**_

 _ **Sighing Amelia studied her hands before continuing. "I do not expect you to forgive me Professor, nor do I expect us to be friends after this, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry and that I am glad that you survived the attack. Knowing what I do now, I guess apart of me always suspected that Dumbledore would leave it up to someone else to tell me what you did by giving me those memories. I have made sure that whatever crimes that you had committed while being a spy for our side has not held against you. After a lifetime serving both Dumbledore and Voldemort, you deserve to be a free man, to live your life as you see fit. No longer do you have to answer to anyone and I hope that you can finally be happy. Something that I suspect you have never truly been able to do. Thanks for listening." With that she left the surly man who watched quietly as she walked out of the hospital wing.**_

 _ **It was as he processed the words that she had spoken that he realized that she was correct, he was free now. Free to do as he pleased and she had apologized for actions of her father, for the way she had reacted to him though in reality it should have been him apologizing for treating her the way he had since she first arrived. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes willing sleep to find him so he could pretend that he was not touched by her speech, nor by her ability to overlook the way he had treated her. In her own way, she had forgiven him and even to go as far as to in a round about way tell him she understood why he had to act like he had over the last six years.**_

 _ **Sleep finally did claim him and with it the ability to let go of the hatred and resentment of James Potter as well as everyone else who had ever hurt him, but most importantly the ability to stop hating himself for what he had done all those years ago. It was as if, her words where the balm that he had needed to heal those wounds that had been left open all these years.**_

Coming back to the present he found himself at the tree beside the lake that he had spent days sitting beside studying. He stayed there until well into the night, his thoughts on the past as well as the future that he hoped would become a reality for the savior of the Wizarding World.

* * *

Potter **Cottage, On The Coast of Falmouth, August 26th, 1999**

 _"Freak!"_

 _"GIRL GET OUT HERE NOW!" Menacing laughter filled the air that surrounded her. The dark that once comforted her no longer held the sense of safety as she was yanked out of there. Standing before her was Uncle Vernon, his face the color of puce as he reached up with his belt in hand and brought across her as she lay curled up in a ball trying to protect herself._

 _The scene changed, she found herself laying in a meadow in the forbidden forest, the exact one that she had faced Voldemort in during the battle._

 _Laughter surrounded her as the monster that she had spent so many years fighting came into her view. Her emerald eyes widened in fear as Voldemort looked upon her smiling evilly. Behind him lay her parents, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Albus Dumbldore, some of her classmates, dead their eyes open and staring at nothing._

 _"See what you have caused? All of them died because of you! They died because you exist, how can you live with yourself?" The snake-like mouth formed the words as Amelia struggled with her emotions, tears leaking as she started to call out the names of those who lay dead. She curled up on her self as the laughter surrounded her, she squeezed her eyes shut speaking softly, "It's my fault, It's my fault, It's my fault." She spoke the mantra over and over again, praying that she would wake up._

 _The scene changed again, she found herself standing on Riddle Senior's grave once again, Cedric Diggory's body just feet from her, his eyes open but not seeing anything. She watched as Voldemort rose before summoning his Death Eater's. She struggled to get loose, her fear and anger at the unjustice of it all fueling her but before it could progress the scene changed again._

 _This time she found herself in the shrieking shack hiding as she watched her least favorite professor being attacked by Voldemort's familiar before she disappeared along with him. Tears streamed down Amelia's face as she bent down beside the man who had tormented her throughout her school years, who had done everything in his power to protect her, she had found out the truth just by simply coming to the conclusions on her own, by watching the man, her tears streamed down as she uncorked the vial of anti-venom only to find that it was empty. "How could you Amelia? How could you allow this to happen?"_

 _The softly spoken words made her look up to see not the potion's master but Matthew Adams, a fellow Gryffindor and her boyfriend up until the end of last year. His blue eyes held hers accusingly. "You were supposed to defeat him, we were supposed to get married after the war, you let him destroy Hogwarts."_

 _"What? Matt what are you saying? Hogwarts isn't destroyed."_

 _His ghostly presence rose as the scene changed. "Look behind you. Look at what you've caused." Looking behind her, she saw the only home she ever knew up in flames, the bodies of everyone she ever cared about laying there, destroyed, mangled and bloody. A sob broke through. "You did this, you are no better than the bastard Amelia, you are weak, a freak, your family was right, the world would have been better off without you."_

 _"I hate you. I never loved you. YOU FREAK!"_

"NOOOOO!" Amelia sat up abruptly, her chest heaving, sweat pouring down her face as she awoke from her nightmare. Her wand clutched tightly in her hand as reality came back to her. Breaking down from her nightmare Amelia curled in on herself. It had not been the first time that she had that dream, that she had lost everyone, that she had truly been no better than the vile man himself.

As she lay there sobbing, letting out the grief that she had kept at bay, the guilt and pain that she normally pushed behind her Occlumenacy shields. It was not the first time that she had spent crying her eyes out as she tried to push the nightmare away. As her sobs and tears slowed and she started to calm down, she was able to push the images back to the deepest recesses of her mind and allowing herself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Potter Cottage, On the Coast of Falmouth, August 27th, 1999**

"Mia, time to wake up."

Sighing Amelia rolled over and opened her emerald green eyes to the see who had shaken her from her slumber. After the nightmare she had last night she had finally been able to slip into a deep slumber, one that was rare for her. She saw the golden brown eyes of her best friend gazing at her in concern. Groaning she rolled back over, "Why did I give you access to my home again? I just want to sleep Mione."

Chuckling Hermione pulled the covers off her friend. "Get Up, you are due to leave today remember?"

"Ughh, I know but can't I sleep a little longer?"

"No, now up. Severus will be here soon."

"Yes mum." Amelia replied sarcastically causing Hermione to roll her eyes at her before turning around and leaving the room. After a few moments of making sure her Occlumenacy Shields were in place Amelia got up and showered before dressing and making sure she had everything packed that she needed for the move to the Shinobi World. She smiled softly to herself as she double and triple checked that she had everything before shrinking it down to join her friends and her former Potion's Professor in the kitchen where she could here them conversing quietly.

So much had changed since the end of the War, now that everyone was living without the fear of being hunted down by a madman and his followers, relations between the people she cared about most had improved. No longer was Severus Snape the evil greasy dungeon bat to her and her friends, no, instead he was a hero in their eyes. Once it came to light the role he had played in the war and in looking out for Amelia, people around her revered him with much more respect. Though he would never change his snarky demeanor, she had learned to know the difference between his moods and the way he said things.

She chuckled softly as she entered the kitchen to find them in a heavy debate about something that she honestly had no desire to follow along.

"If you two are done debating, care to explain to me how I am getting to the border Severus?" Amelia questioned as she took a seat at the table and picking up the fork next to her plate of food that Hermione had obviously taken care to bring to her from Molly. She could tell it was in fact the Weasley Matriarchs cooking because really even at Hogwarts the food did not smell half as appetizing as Molly Weasley's did.

Turning to look at her for a moment Severus sighed before placing a book on the table in between them. "You will be using this portkey to travel to the shore of a small wizarding village in Japan. Once there you will escorted to the barrier by boat, the barrier stops in the middle of the ocean, a platform as been built where Shinobi and wizards are stationed. Two on each side of the barrier, the wizards there will allow you entrance and once through you will present the letter that is in the envelope that I gave to you the other day, it is the leader of Konoha's permission to allow you entrance to their world, to the Shinobi stationed there along with your passport. From there they will have someone escort you to Konoha, it is at least a two day travel from the barrier if not three from what I understand."

"Okay and Tsunade will meet me at the gates right?"

"Yes, there is a picture of her within this envelope as well so you know who to look for when you arrive. Also I have charmed this necklace with a language charm. That way there won't be any confusion and you won't have to learn a whole new language while there."

"Thanks Severus though I doubt it will be much use, I learned Japanese at a early age." At this both raised there eyebrows the question left unspoken. Chuckling Amelia finished off her breakfast before clarifying.

"When I could sneak away from my relatives, I would go down to the library and look at the books that I could not afford to buy. Sometimes the librarian would give me books to take home and keep which I would then read late at night while the Dursleys were asleep, that included some Japanese translation books. She was really nice in that way, she taught me how to speak it and eventually write as well. Not that I have ever used that particular skill since I came back to the wizarding world. Still, I am a bit rusty so I'll take it with me anyways, thank you."

"You are welcome." Severus replied softly while holding back the immediate emotions that came from listening to the young woman in front of him. He had been one of the few that Amelia had divulged about her home life growing up, everything that he had assumed he had known about her had come crashing down around him once he had woken up in the hospital wing and she had told him about her childhood, even now a little more than a year later, it pained him to hear comments spoken in such a way that it almost seemed _normal_ about said childhood. Pushing those thoughts aside he refocused on the present as Amelia stood and hugged her friend good-bye before turning to face him.

"Thanks for this Severus, I'll be sure to tell Tsunade that you say hi and whatnot."

"I am sure she will be thrilled." He drawled as he stood and held his hand out for her to shake. Instead of shaking his hand, she stepped up and wrapped him in an embrace, something that not many people dared to do. He immediately stiffened before relaxing a bit and stiffly returning the hug, he was not one to be touched, ever, though he admitted to himself only that once in awhile, he did not mind it. After a moment longer she stepped back and smiled a small smile at them both before grabbing the portkey and disappearing from their sight as it activated leaving them standing there staring at the spot where she had disappeared.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione left with a soft spoken goodbye, leaving Severus to lock up and ward the Cottage. With his mind on Amelia and a silent prayer that she would indeed find the means to get past the guilt and pain, he too left and warded the Cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the time between updates, life has been unexpectedly busy and complicated. Anyways yes Teddy will at some point join amelia in Konoha, just not right away. Andromeda is alive and therefore taking care of sweet Teddy at the moment. I figured i'd let you all know that to alleviate your guy's worry.**

 **I must say I am shocked at how many people have fav'd and followed this story so far! As for who I will put Amelia with, it is up in the air to be honest at this point in time. Yes I agree Sasuke is a good choice with his troubled past but then again so is Gaara, Naruto, even Kakashi has the prospect of being a good option for her. Tell me what you all think! If you think someone other than who I have named would be good for her let me know in a review and I might just put up a poll soon for votes.**

 **Thank you all so much for doing so! Now then on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Konoha, Village Gates August 30th, 1999**

"Do you really think she will be here soon?" Sakura asked shifting from foot to foot. She had been waiting all afternoon with Tsunade at the gate of the village for Amelia to show up, though she was not normally one to wait, she had promised to do so with Tsunade.

"I do, given the time difference and the fact she left on the 27th at 10 her time, she should be arriving in a few minutes." Tusnade stated looking towards the clock that hung on the wall of the guards stand next to the gate.

"You excited to see her?" Sakura questioned the older woman, her mentor a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course I am! I haven't seen her since she was a baby!" Tsunade stated looking towards the gates once again. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw to figures approaching. "I told you she would be here." She said simply before walking forward to wait outside the gates. It was true that she was excited but she was also nervous, she had no idea what to expect even with the letters that Severus had sent her telling her what he could of the young woman approaching them. She shared an anxious look with Sakura before turning her attention back to Amelia, she noted briefly she seemed to be escorted by someone from the border as she knew that Amelia would be but her eyes were truly on the young woman beside him.

In the time that it seemed to take them to reach where Tsunade and Sakura stood, she immediately took in the way that Amelia held herself. She stood tall, her shoulders back and head held high, her posture stiff as if she were waiting to be attacked. She noticed as they got closer the way Amelia would take in her surroundings with just her eyes, it was a sign of someone having to have been trained to do so to prevent the surprise of an attack. Even though the really was no reason to do in the Shinobi world, far from those who may have still be left to avenge their master from her defeat of him the year before, it was something that she could understand. Always be cautious in new surroundings, something that every shinobi learned to do.

She felt her face break into a smile as the two came to a stop in front of them. "Amelia, I'm so glad you could make it safely." Tsuande said stepping forward and shaking the young woman's hand. She wanted to hug Amelia but she knew from what Severus had told her, that it would not be a good idea to start off with so she settled for a hand shake.

"Lady Tusnade, Thank you. Severus told me that you would be meeting me, I am sure you are very busy so I appreciate it."

"Nonsense, I am not all that busy these days." Tsunade chuckled before motioning for Sakura to step forward. "This is Sakura, she is a fellow Shinobi and was my apprentice and please just call me Tsunade."

Amelia shook hands with the pink-haired woman as she offered her a smile. "It's nice to meet you Sakura. Please call me Amelia."

"Of course Amelia-san." Sakura stated smiling softly. Amelia returned the smile briefly before turning her attention to her escort and thanking him for safe-guarding her and telling him good-bye, once done she turned her attention back to the two women standing before her.

"So shall we go in? Severus told me that I had to meet up with Lord Sixth before I settled in." Amelia questioned.

"We need to get you your citizen papers, which unfortunately means a stop to see him yes." Tsunade stated turning and walking towards the gate with Amelia walking beside her and Sakura on the other side of her. They nodded once to the guards at the gate before continuing forth. The silence stretched for a few minutes before Amelia started asking questions about things that she saw along the path that they took trough the village to the Hokage's building.

Some people stopped to stare at her, their eyes full of questions as to who she was. A tad nervous about their stares, Amelia looked ahead in favor of letting their stares get to her and continued questioning Tsunade and Sakura.

The two were not what she had been expecting as they walked through the village Amelia realized. When she was told that Tsunade was a Shinobi, she had expected someone more...vicious than what she was seeing. The woman explained in great detail as did Sakura as they continued their progress through the village. She noticed that some of the villagers said hello to the two, or bowed to them in greeting before continuing you on their way, something that Amelia was confused about and when she questioned it was told that a way to show someone respect in their world.

Feeling a tad bit guilty for not having known that, she immediately apologized to the both of them which they blew off explaining that it was understandable that she wouldn't know something like that because her culture was different from theirs. Amelia felt a tad bit of relief at that but made a promise to greet other's in that way in the future.

* * *

 _"So today she is supposed to arrive...I wonder what she will be like? From what Tsuna told me she is a war heroine, the one to strike down that Riddle person."_ Chuckling slightly to himself Kakashi sat back in his chair a little. Amelia Potter, the famous Girl-Who-Lived, oh yes he had heard of her thanks to Tsunade. She had always been kept up-to-date on the going on's in the outside world once she had taken over as Hokage. Naturally it was the only thing to be done, magic users were not to be trusted, a fact that Kakashi knew all to well.

He sat pondering the young woman seeking refuge in Konoha, from the letters that Tsunade had told him he had received from her old friend, this young woman made it possible for change to occur in the Wizarding World, freeing them from a truly evil wizard. Frowning slightly he couldn't help but be a tad concerned.

W _hat type person is she if she was able to strike down someone that sounded like the magical twin of Madara? Is she outgoing like Naruto? Is she more like Sasuke? How about Sakura? Is she truly that powerful of a witch? Though I am sure she is safe enough to live in the village I can't help but wonder why she felt the need to leave her home. Just what is she running from?_

Turning to gaze out of the window Kakashi let these thoughts flow through his mind. He was certain that Amelia Potter would be an enigma, one he planned on figuring out during her stay. Glancing down at the folder that held the new citizen information for Amelia he flipped it open and picked up the picture inside of it. It had been one that Tsunade's friend had sent to her upon learning about the need to have one for her citizen paperwork. He had to admit, she was a beauty, her long red hair was almost the exact shade of Kushina's, and her green eyes, he had to admit to himself that her eyes were some of the deepest emerald that he had ever seen. Studying the picture intently he noticed how her face was a soft heart-shape, her cheekbones were not extremely high but high enough to accentuate her natural beauty and her lips looked to be full. Smirking behind his blue mask a tad he imagined the reaction's of a certain few Shinobi that he knew, chuckling he was almost sorry that he wouldn't be able to see them getting pumpled if they made a wrong move.

Oh he had no doubt that Amelia could take care of herself, from what he had been told she was quite the fighter but he also knew that Tsunade had enlisted Sakura's help to get Amelia used to the village and to introduce her to other's when she was ready so though she may be a fierce fighter, he knew that she would be protected even more-so because of Sakura.

 _Knock Knock_

Glancing on the clock he was shocked to find that the time had passed so quickly while he had been lost in his thoughts. Straightening up and replacing the picture before closing the folder, he called for his guests to enter. The door opened and walked in Sakura, Tsunade and...Amelia Potter. All three bowed in greeting before straightening and standing in a line before him.

"Lord Sixth it's a pleasure to meet you." Amelia stated as she bowed.

"The pleasure is mine Potter-san, I hope your travels went well?"

"Yes, everything went well thank you."

"Good. I am sure you are anxious to see where you will be living during your stay here in Konoha but before that I need you to fill out these citizen paperwork." Kakashi explained while pulling out the paperwork out of the folder and handing it over. He watched as Amelia took the paperwork and looked over it before quickly filling it out, once done she stood and handed it back over.

"Thank You, has Tsunade explained about you using magic?"

Shrugging Amelia replied. "No but Severus did, no worries if I use it I will make sure that nobody is around to see and if by chance someone does see I will inform Tsunade."

"You understand why?"

"Lord Sixth I've spent my entire life having to be cautious, learning how to be discreet. Being apart of the magical community we have to keep our magic usage from the muggles I can be discreet in the usage of it while I'm here. The last thing I need is someone trying to come after me because of it."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Alright. If you need anything and can't find Tsunade or Sakura don't hesitate to ask, it will take you some time to get used to being here, I'll help anyway that I can."

"Thank you Lord Sixth." Amelia bowed followed by Tsuande and Sakura and the three of them departed after quick good-bye. Sighing softly Kakashi sat back in his chair gazing at nothing for a few minutes before a voice spoke softly from behind him.

"She is dangerous, there is an something about her, you felt it to." Turning he found his former student Sasuke sitting in the window. Smiling he nodded once.

"Yes I felt it but I don't think we need to worry about her being a threat to the village, she is simply looking for a place to get away from her life for awhile."

"Hmm, that may be so but I think we should keep an eye on her."

"She will be spending quite a bit of time with Tsunade and Sakura, if they feel she is a threat they will inform me." Sasuke stared at him for a moment. Tilting his head to the side he thought about something for a moment before speaking.

"I think I will test her."

"Sasuke do you really think that is wise? You do know about magic user's don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you know of the power they wield."

"Of course. I still want to test her, if she is as powerful as you assume, I will leave her alone afterwards."

Chuckling Kakashi shook his head at his former student. "You haven't changed Sasuke, if you wish to test her to see her power, do it where nobody will see. Just don't hurt her, the last thing I want is to have to explain to Tsunade why I allowed this."

Smirking Sasuke nodded once. "I won't hurt her...to badly. As for the other reason I am here, there is some rumors about a restlessness in the Wave country. Rumors about someone trying to stir up trouble."

Frowning Kakashi sighed softly for a moment while deep in thought. "I will send a message to The Mizukage see if she has heard of this and we will go from there. For now take a rest Sasuke, take the next few weeks off I will contact you once I know more and we will decide from there."

"Aye Lord Sixth." Sasuke left and Kakashi shook his head, in the three years since the end of the war things had changed greatly with the five great nations, a peace had settled for all who lived within the nations and many had changed for the better but none more than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"This is your apartment, I live on the floor below so if you need anything just let me know." Tsunade said while unlocking the door for Amelia. "I hope you like earth tones, I wasn't really sure what of your color preference or style so I went with neutral."

Stepping in Amelia couldn't help but feel immediately at home. A sense of peace filled her as she took in the living area of her apartment. A sea of green and browns, creme color and even some yellow met her. Smiling softly she turned back to Tsunade and Sakura. "I like it though not the yellow so much."

"Ah I should have guessed that, that is if your anything like Lily." Tsunade smiled softly. Amelia tilted her head slightly as she stared at the older woman before shifting her attention to Sakura.

"Would you like to see some magic?"

"Think that is a good idea?" Sakura questioned though she really did want to see what magic was capable of.

Shrugging Amelia walked further into the room. She peered through the door that led to her bedroom finding the same earth tones inside before turning to address Sakura. "I am assuming you can be trusted to keep it a secret otherwise I am sure Tsunade wouldn't have told you about it." Sakura nodded once. "Then I'll show you." Amelia took out her wand and studied the walls for a moment which were painted a somewhat bright yellow, tilting her head to the side she thought of the spell she needed to change it to a creme color and with a flick of her wand the yellow was replaced with a neutral creme which enhanced the brown of the coffee table sitting in front of the creme colored couch.

The couch was changed to a dark green, there was also a couple of chairs that she changed the color of to match the couch. With a small smile she placed her bag that she carried and opened it and with another flick of her wand, the books that she had brought with her came floating out of inside of it and settled on the bookshelf that was against the wall next to her bedroom door. Her clothes followed and hung themselves up in the wardrobe that was in her bedroom or folded themselves and settled into the drawers of her dresser. Pictures of her friends settled ontop of the bookshelf or her dresser and with small smile she slipped her wand back up her sleeve and turned back to Sakura.

"That was magic?" Sakura asked a little awed at the display.

Nodding Amelia shrugged. "Just a tad bit of it. I normally don't use magic that way but I know how to."

"It's pretty cool, magic, it certainly makes everyday tasks easier." Sakura replied smiling.

"Yes but it also makes people lazy hence why I don't use magic in that way unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree. How do you feel about going out tonight to eat? We can go shopping for food for you tomorrow." Tsunade asked jumping into the conversation. Amelia studied her for a moment. "That depends, is it just going to be us or do you have plans for me to meet others?"

"Well...okay you got me, there a few others who knew you were coming and are curious to meet you. They don't know about you being a witch though just that you are a childhood friend's of mine daughter that I haven't seen since you were a baby."

"You knew me when I was a baby?"

"I did, but that can wait until later. Why don't you finish getting settled and maybe get a nap in and I'll come get you around let's say five?"

"Yeah alright, a nap wouldn't be too bad."

"Good. We will see you later."

"Hey Tsunade...thanks...for all this." Amelia stated gesturing to the room. Smiling softly Tsunade waved her thanks away. "It's no problem Amelia, it's the least I can do." She then turned and left the apartment with Sakura following behind before Amelia could reply. Amelia stood there for a few minutes lost in thought and staring around at her new home, sighing she bent down and picked up her bag before entering her bedroom. Somehow she knew that living in Konoha would be a new experience for her, after so long living in a world where she was consider a hero, a savior, she was looking forward to hopefully being normal...at least for a little while...

* * *

 **Hey guys so there it is chapter 4! Giggles next up Amelia a handful of friends of Sakura and Tsunade.**

 **Thank you to all who has followed this story so far, i hope you all stick with me on this even though the updates may not be consistent at this point in time i promise to try my best to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Augutst 30th, 1999**

"Amelia? You ready?" Tsunade knocked on her newest neighbor's door and called out to her. She heard some movement inside before the door opened and Amelia stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I am ready, though I'm not entirely sure why you insist on this." Speaking quickly she locked her door and stuck her key in her pocket before waving her hand towards it and warding it wandlessly and wordlessly.

"I insist because the people you are going to be meeting are good people and they can be good friends for you."

"I have friends and I mean I won't be here long enough to really get to know anybody will I?" Tsunade shrugged as they headed down the street.

"You never know and even if you aren't, you can at least get to know them somewhat. Just think about giving them a chance will you? They really are a great group of kids."

"Kids? You aren't serious are you?"

"Okay so they aren't kids, they are around your age you know and I'm as old your mother so your still a kid to me."

Chuckling Amelia shook her head a little before looking up at the moon at the night sky. "Were you close with my mum? It's just...nobody has really talked to me much about her except Severus but that wasn't until after the war and even he did not really say much, I think he still loves her, it still hurts when he thinks about her, not that he will tell me of course but I can tell."

Biting her lip Tsunade looked up at the sky as well before speaking. "Your mom...she was my best friend. Her and Severus, I met them on a trip to the outerlands once when my parents wanted to go on vacation, we started spending our summers there. It was chance really that I met them." Smiling she glanced at Amelia. "Your mom was a energetic free spirit as a girl, she always had a smile and always tried to look at the bright side of things. She was selfless too, always defending those who she felt she had to defend including me once.." Tsunade smiled as she trailed off lost in her memories.

Silence descended upon them for a moment before Tsunade shook her head and continued. "She was kind and gentle, cared about every creature and she loved to learn new things. When she told me that she was a witch, she had this gleam in her eyes that just made you know how much she wanted to learn about the world that she would be going into and she constantly hounded Severus about information, even making him repeat things sometimes."

Amelia laughed a little at that and the image it produce in her mind's eye. "How often did you spend your summers in the outlands?"

"Three years. That was before the war before the last one broke out. I was going to be graduating from the Academy when we went and I promised your mom that I would keep in touch as best as I could, which I did at first. The war lasted many years and eventually it became to risky for me to contact her but once the war ended and peace had once again descended upon the great nations, I contacted and went to visit her. It was right after you were born actually." Tsunade smiled softly a tenderness overcoming her face as she thought back upon that visit.

"I didn't realize that you held me when I was a baby. Seems strange, for awhile I thought that Severus was the only one that was left that had been close to my mother."

"Yes well there is a reason for that. A reason that Severus didn't tell you, obviously aside from his position in the war but also because I left the village for quite a few years and nobody could keep in touch with me. It was after I found out what had happened that Halloween night and Albus wouldn't let me take you..." Tsunade frowned briefly.

"You knew Dumbledore?"

"No but Severus told me what he had done and when he had suggested to Albus that he send you here with me, he told him that it wouldn't be safe enough that your best chance of surviving the fallout from your defeat of Riddle was to stay with your aunt where the blood wards would hold."

"Figures." Amelia sighed. Yes she had forgiven Albus for manipulating her life like he had, for not caring that she had been abused for years by her so called family and how he had manipulated her and during her years at school or not being upfront and honest about things during the last few years before she had defeated Voldemort but still, she was angry and hurt. She had admired him, had looked up to him, trusted him and he had taken all of that and basically threw it in her face even after his death. Sighing Amelia pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Where are here, try to give them a chance okay?" Amelia studied Tsunade for a moment and could see how much this meant to her and if it made her happy well Amelia could do it for her.

"Yeah Alright, I'll try." Then she entered the restaurant behind Tsunade and followed her to a table towards the back where she could make out a group of people all young, around her age.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Yawning Shikamaru sat back in his seat. He was sitting at a table in the back of Yankiniku Q with his friends and old teammates.

"Yes it is a good idea, always exciting to meet someone new don't you think?" Sakura replied playing idly with a piece of her hair. Ino who was sitting across from her leaned forward a bit.

"What's she like? Did Tsunade really know her mother and why haven't we heard about that before now?"

"We did not know about before know because it's not something she really thought much about I guess. I mean we had those problems with pain and Orchimaru and then Madara and the war, she didn't really have time to let us in on something like that from her past I guess."

"Still, she is from the outside the barrier is it really smart to tell her of our world? That we all are shinobi?" Choji asked as he munched on chips.

"Lord Sixth thinks so, Tsunade trusts her and I do to. I mean I just met her today but I can tell she has a sincerity about her. She won't try anything, she just wanted to get away from her life you know?" Sakura stated which caused the others to look at her strangely.

"You aren't telling us something, what are not telling us about her Sakura?" Shinkamaru asked tilting his head to the side. Cursing under her breath she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything and even if I was, it wouldn't be my place to tell, just give her a chance would you?" A shadow fell across the table and all looked up to see Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pocket, everyone broke out into smiles and Naruto naturally reached up and pulled him down beside him locking him in a headlock making Sasuke grumble and elbow Naruto in the side which caused everyone to laugh.

"When did you get back Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Earlier. I had to report to Lord Sixth then went home, was told by dobe here about tonight." He shrugged then rested his chin in his hand as he grew quiet and let the others pick up talking. He knew why they were meeting there tonight and normally he wouldn't be bothered to join them but he was curious about one Amelia Potter, he had glimpsed her in the hokage's office earlier and he had overheard what had been said and was curious about her, about her personality and if she was really powerful as a magic user.

"Oh! Are we still going to be training tomorrow Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata was still as quiet and shy but she had come out of her shell a bit so to speak after the war. The war had changed a lot of things, the main one being relations between the Five Great Nations, they had business with all of them and trading among other things.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have to train with Hanabi tomorrow. Father wants her to train as much as possible right now before she takes over as head of the family."

"I thought you were taking it over?"

Hinata shook her head no. "I was going to at first but I much rather continue my training as a medic-nin. Father was against it at first before the war but after, well you know, he said it was okay so she is going to be the next head." Hinata blushed slightly once she realized that everyone was actually paying attention to what she had been saying.

"That's great Hinata! You'll be the best medic-nin ever! Believe it!" Naruto said as loud as ever which caused him to be scolded by Sakura to be quieter since they were indoors and Hinata to blush even more and try to hide her face behind her hair...no some things had stayed the same even with the war they had gone through.

"My you all are lively tonight." Everyone turned to look at Tsunade who was standing there with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed. Amelia stood a bit behind her with her hands in her pockets and her hair hanging down unlike it had been earlier. Everyone greeted them as they took their seats, Tsunade next to Sakura and Amelia, surprisingly next to Sasuke who looked at her briefly and acknowledge her with a nod of his head before turning his gaze to someone else.

"Everyone this is Potter-san Amelia."

"Just Amelia please, I know you guys have a different way of addressing people here but I'd rather be called just Amelia." She smiled softly at everyone before Tsunade went around naming everyone and them in turns saying hello. The group wasn't that overly big considering some were out on a mission, no the group instead consisted of Sakura, Tunade, Ino, Sai, Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Those that were missing was Lee, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru which Tsunade was quick to explain to Amelia before they ordered the food and some sake.

At first nobody really addressed Amelia which she was fine with. She wasn't ready to really talk, she hadn't been for awhile even when she had been at her job or surrounded by her friends she barely spoke unless spoken directly too and she never started a conversation if she could help it. The only time she was when she had been with Severus and they had been speaking about her mother but even then it was rare. So it came as quite a shock when Ino got her attention to ask her about her home.

"Hey Amelia what's it like from where your from?" The entire table turned their attention to her. She decided to finish chewing her food and place her chopsticks down before replying.

"Depends on what your asking exactly."

"Oh you know, you have friends? Family? What do you do for a living? That sort of thing."

"Ah yes I have friends, I have an aunt, uncle, and cousin but they could care less if I was dead or not although I do have a godson that I adore and up until the beginning of this week I was an officer catching bad guys and all that good stuff." She of course didn't go into details but she didn't exactly lie to any of them either, she knew that Tsunade would know for sure what she meant by "officer" and wasn't disappointed when one of her eyebrows rose and confirmed her thoughts.

"Wait you catch criminals?" Naruto asked awed.

Amelia nodded. "I did but my friends decided I was working to much and sent me on this nice little vacation, even my boss told me to take a few months off." Rolling her eyes she sighed softly and shook her head.

"Doesn't sound like you wanted to." Sai commented resting his head in his hand.

"I didn't but when you have like ten people against one, odds are not in your favor." She smirked and looked at Tsunade. "Do you know how stubborn Severus is? He had it all arranged before they even told me about it."

Chuckles went around the table. "Who is Severus?" Naruto question as he stumbled over the name for a moment.

"He was one of my professors when I was at school, I grew close to him over the last year and he's kind of become like an older brother of sorts." She shrugged.

"He is the one who arranged for you to come here then?" Sakura questioned.

"Severus is an old friend of mine as well. I met him at the same time that I met Lily when we were children." Tsunade offered.

Amelia nodded. "He told me and because of you and him I am now sitting here." She sent a mock glare towards Tsunade who simply raised an eyebrow at her in a scary resemblance of Severus which made Amelia roll her eyes again.

"So when is the others supposed to be back?" Ino questioned effectively shifting the attention off Amelia who instead of picking up her chopsticks and continuing to eat, nursed her tea. She had sworn off all types of alcohol after she was almost admitted to St Mungo's for alcohol poisoning five months after the war, it had taken Severus pretty much knocking some sense into her that got her to stop though the withdrawals alone afterwards where enough to cause her to swear off drinking.

Frowning slightly she sighed softly and looked up to see Tsunade watching her. Smiling a tad sadly she spoke quickly. "I think I'm going to call it a night, it has been a long day, a long way to travel and all that."

"You sure? You don't have to go yet, it's still pretty early." Tsnade stated. Amelia nodded. "Yeah I'm sure and no you don't need to walk me home, I can find my way I remember which way it was. I'm just tired, even with that nap earlier."

"Makes sense, different time zones plus you had a long way to travel." Sakura stated quickly before anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting everyone, maybe we can get together tomorrow or something when I'm not so tired." Amelia smiled at everyone before waving as they all called out their good-byes, everyone except Sasuke who just stared after her as she walked away.

* * *

Sighing softly to herself, Amelia walked in silence admiring the way the lights of the different shops and stalls lit up the night around her. Even with it being a little nine at night, the village seemed to be bristling with life. She admired the different art work at one stall and chuckled a little in amusement at another where a young boy was busy entertaining the crowd that had gathered around.

True the walk from the restaurant to her place wasn't very long but it was long enough and her apartment was far enough away from the what she quickly realized as some sort of shopping district that she was able to enjoy the surrounding darkness that enveloped her as soon as she turned off the main street. Lost in her thoughts as was per usual since the war, she didn't realize that she had almost passed the park that she had spotted earlier on her way to the restaurant with Tsunade until she looked up.

Stopping she stared silently for a moment before wandering over to the swing set and sitting down on one of them with her elbows resting on her knees and her head bent. She knew that her friends were only worried about her, that they had sent her away out of concern for her well being, that however did not meant that she was happy about it even if she did agree which was another matter all together.

 _Why had I agreed? What did I think was going to happen by coming here? Nobody understands what I am feeling, nobody realizes how alone I am, not back in London and I doubt anyone would here. They all seem like such a close nit group of people, I felt like an outsider. Technically, I am._ Snorting to herself Amelia placed her face in her hands while her thoughts swirled around. _I know everyone wants this "Vacation" to do me some good but it won't, nothing will help. I know this and they know this so why do they keep trying? It's fruitless. Severus is the only one who can possibly understand what I feel, the self-loathing I feel. It was because of me that we lost so many during the battle, it was because of me that Teddy will never know his parents, it's because of me and being weak and not facing Voldemort like I should have that caused Lavender to lose her life among others. It's because of me that Hermione's parents were murdered..._

Fighting back her tears Amelia sat there on that swing as the moon rose higher in the sky lost in her thoughts and regrets. She knew somewhere in her mind that she was being foolish taking the blame for the deaths of everyone that they lost during the war but she felt as if it was truly her doing, she reasoned that if she wouldn't have survived that night in Godric's Hallow that they would have been able to defeat Voldemort for good all those years ago and that those that had lost their lives since his return in her fourth year, would still be alive.

She was so caught up in her depressed thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was watching her from the shadow of the trunk of the tree he had taken to perching in. She didn't see his calculating dark gaze or the way his head tilt to the side as she gathered up the energy to stand and stare up at the moon. She didn't hear the small grunt of understanding that escaped him as he took in her facial expression and noticed the gleam of self-loathing in her eyes.

She also did not notice how he followed along silently behind her as she turned to leave the small park and continue on her way back to her apartment. He heard her sigh softly as she waved her hand then unlocked her door before stepping inside and locking it behind her.

* * *

"Have you found out anything?"

"No, not yet."

A frustrated growl was heard as the man that sat in the chair behind his desk in the office of his home closed his eyes in an attempt to control his temper.

"I still don't see why we have waited so long and now she is gone. She has not been seen a few days, why not take her out before this?" Another spoke with disgust coating every word that he spoke.

"We needed to build our forces back up you dolt. With the Dark Lord gone and over half of our brethern in Azkaban or dead there are but a few of us left. In order to complete what the Dark Lord started we need numbers, and we need to locate her and kill her before we can even begin to finish the job. She is the leader of the other side now that Dumbledore is gone, they will all turn to her to lead them if we were to make an open move you simpleton."

Sighing the other man held his hands up in surrender. "Fine I get it, I do. I just don't understand why we can't take the others out first while we search for her but I will make a few inquires at the ministry tomorrow see if I can't find out where she might have gone."

"Good. Do that and as soon as you know something let me know, we will make a plan of action then."

"You really are serious aren't you?" Another asked.

"I am. I made the mistake last time of getting caught instead of finishing our Lord's work, I will not make that mistake this time. Especially since Snape and Malfoy both defected."

"Will we get rid of them as well?"

"Yes. It will happen eventually but first we find that Potter Bitch and get rid of her. The others will be easy picking after that."

"If you say so."

Sighing the wizard that sat behind the desk rolled his eyes then dismissed the group of men that sat around his office. It had been a long year after the defeat of his Lord. Even though he now knew the truth about his Lord, he knew that it mattered not. His Lord's goals had been noble and just and he sought to see them through no matter the cost.

Gazing out the window he couldn't help but wonder where the girl had gone. Wherever it was, she was not within his grasp as he had hoped. No matter, she would be soon. He allowed himself to smirk.

 _Oh yes you will be within my grasp soon Potter and when you are, I will not only kill you but I will torture you. I will do unthinkable things to you to make you suffer for your uncanny defeat of my master. You wretched female, you can't hide from me forever._ Licking his lips he shuddered from the direction his thoughts had taken him, he got up and left his office and entered his bedroom just a few doors down. He needed to be undisturbed for awhile, nobody but he knew what he had in store for the girl and he thoroughly looked forward to it.

* * *

 **Heck yeah! I was able to get another chapter of this story done!**

 **I wonder who it is that is after our favorite heroine? Who was watching her in the park? I'm not telling, you will just have to wait XD**

 **Thanks to all of you who have commented/Fav'd/Follow'd! You support means the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 18th, 1999 Hogwarts**

 _Severus,_

 _Sorry I did not write before this but it's been interesting getting settled in here. Though I guess it helps that Tusnade said she had written to you the day after I arrived letting you know I was here huh? How's the school year so far? How many detentions have you handed out to dunderheaded Gryffindor's for blowing up cauldrons? Though knowing you like I do, you have probably given out at least ten and that's just Gryffindor alone._

 _Seriously though Severus, try to be at least a little nicer? All those firsties are terrified enough starting a new school year they don't need the fear of you added into it. How is everyone? I miss you all, though Tsunade has made my transition here easier. She and Sakura have dragged me out of the apartment everyday since I've arrived and shown me around Konoha. Did you know that the cliff that faces out towards the village has every past Hokage's face etched into the side of it? It kind of reminds me of Mt. Rushmore? I think that is what's called, Hermione mentioned it once but that was years ago._

 _Tsunade introduce me into a group of Shinobi that are around my age, I must confess I did not see the point in it at first. I did not and still do not plan on staying here all that long to grow close to anyone but I think I might stay at least through the Yule holidays, Sakura said that it's the best time to be in the village especially since the war ended two years ago and there is such peace between the Five Great Nations._

 _Speaking of I must say it is a relief being able to walk around without being surrounded by reporters or by people wanting my autograph, that is one thing I don't miss at all. Would you come visit for Yule? That is of course you don't need to stay at the school, I think Tsunade would like to see you after all this time don't you? I have found a deserted training ground to be able to practice my magic in, I also use it for the normal exercise that Ron would find ridiculous, you know running, sit-ups, lunges, push-ups, all that good healthy stuff._

 _Sadly I should end this letter, Tsunade is coming over in an hour to get me and take me to yet another "girls night out" with her and a few others. Yay me right? Hope to hear from you soon. Give everyone my love_

 _With Love,_

 _Amelia_

 _P.S. I can see why you and my mum were friends with Tsunade, seeing her put some of the boys in their places makes me laugh._

* * *

 **September 26th, 1999 Konoha**

 _Amelia,_

 _You are right when you said Tsunade had written me letting me know you have gotten there safe and sound, a good thing too considering I had Granger banging on my door not even two days after you left. The school year so far has gone well aside from the fact that I have a bunch of students that have proven to be even more of a generation of dunderhead's than even yours was and yes I include Mr. Longbottom in that as well. Yes I have handed almost as many detentions out as I did in your first year, but not to just Gryffindor no matter what you may think otherwise._

 _I am pleased that you have taken the chance to get to know the group of Shinobi Tsunade has introduced you to. Though you may be correct on how long you stay, you are not correct on making sure you have friends in other places than here in Britain. Trust me Mia, you never know when those connections will prove to be the most intelligent thing you have done._

 _As for the Yule Holiday I will need to speak with Minerva about taking a small vacation to visit you there if you do indeed plan to stay. I cannot promise anything at this time but if I am not able to, what would you say to me visiting in the summer? I am sure Tsunade would love to torture me into following her around her village showing me everything that I would never care to actually do and enjoy it the entire time, that is of course if you end up staying there that long. I will have you know Miss Potter I enjoy scaring first year students, it makes them more obedient and careful when preparing ingredients for potions that can easily explode. I am not completely blind to how scared they are of me and have tried to curve my most explosive behavior for the sole purpose to not have another Longbottom in my classroom, though I really don't see how that will possible until one of his brood starts at Hogwarts which by that time I will hope that I am either dead or retired._

 _I am pleased that you are finding the time away from the hordes of reporter's refreshing, thought I cannot say the same about your friends. Granger informed me that they are asking about where you are and why they have yet to see you in the almost month that you have been gone. Might I suggest that you allow them to tell the press that you are taking a vacation? Traveling the world for no other purpose than because your Gryffindor Brashness reared it's insufferable head and you felt the need to "Spread your wings" so to speak? It might stave off the worst of the reporters for awhile._

 _Please tell Tsunade to stop scaring little boys with her fists when her personality leaves much to be desired. Everyone sends there love as well. Please write again soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus_

* * *

 **October 6th, 1999 Konoha**

 _Severus,_

 _I hope things find you well. I really miss your dry humor you know that? The fact that you believe that the new batch of first years is worse than my generation is quite funny. How many first years have gone off saving another student from a troll? Or better yet gone after a teacher that intended to steal a magical stone right from under Dumbledore's nose? We can't forget the Chamber either! No, I think we will be by far the worst generation to come through your classroom with all of our foolhardy, brash, Gryffindorish behavior that chose to ignore half of your rules and do as we wish because of course we knew better._

 _I am taking your advice and getting to know them better. I particularly like Naruto and Sakura, those two are quite funny to watch. As for the others, I find myself quite intrigued with Neji's intellect. He is quite knowledgeable about things in this part of the world and it is has sparked an interest in me and I have found myself funnily enough in the library most days. I know it's quite a shock right? I blame Hermione and you can tell her I said so too. Hinata seems to be the shy one of the group though there is a strength in her that I can sense and I feel that if need be she would be a formidable opponent. She is a sweet and kind soul, even going through the war that I have heard they went through she has retained an innocence that many lost during the war we went through, it is refreshing to see._

 _Kiba and his dog/partner Akamaru, are entertaining in their own rights. They make a great team, I have seen them fight against Neji, it is quite something to see how they mold their chakra and use it as a weapon. To be honest it reminds me a lot of how we use our magic, after some intense studying and conversations with Neji, I have found that both are very similar and could possibly be used in the same way. It is something that I will be testing myself with Tsunade's help with the Hokage's blessing of course. He wants to make sure that he is not making a mistake in letting me know some of the more basic techniques to mold my magic like they do their chakra. With his permission I will be experimenting with it and have been given permission to write to you and you alone to tell of my discoveries. Provided we both promise not to let the information go beyond the two of us._

 _There is another person who has caught my interest here. His name is Sasuke and he is the last of his family, he reminds me of you in a way. He is reserved and quiet, always keeping an eye on his surroundings and never letting his guard down. He does not let many people in yet he has a special friendship with Naruto. I cannot help but think that he is harboring deep pains inside of himself. He is hard to approach to be honest but I find that I am intrigued regardless._

 _As for getting the media off of everyone's backs, let them know that I have taken a vacation and nobody knows when I will return or where I am headed. I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused everyone but I am thankful to you all for making me go on this trip, it has proven to be if anything enlightening for me._

 _I am afraid I will have to end this letter at this time, I am going to go train while I can. Tsunade mentioned earlier about dragging me out once again to go shopping tomorrow so I have a little time this evening to myself._

 _Give everyone my love._

 _Always,_

 _Amelia_

After finishing her letter, Amelia left her apartment and went to the local post to have it sent off to the barrier to be transported to the outside. She felt a calm settle inside of her that had been more pronounced since her arrival in Konoha. In the month that she had been here she had gotten to know her way around the village and even made some friendly acquaintances with some of the civilians.

As she walked along after dropping off her letter, she waved to those she knew and those she didn't. Her thoughts as usual were back with those she left behind in Britain. Though the peace and quiet was good for her, she did miss her friends. Her thoughts drifted to the man who she had penned her letter to, things had changed drastically since the end of the war.

They would never be as close as Severus and her mother were of that she was sure but they had formed an understanding and special type of relationship. He had taken over the role of a father type figure in her life and she had been the friend he needed. She had taken it upon herself to break through his walls that he had built around himself for over the last twenty years and it was proving to be fruitful. She was admittedly, the closest person to him now.

When she entered the training ground, she stopped and took it in. The grass was up to her ankles now but it was maintained though not many used it these days. The small forest that surrounded it, gave it a feeling of privacy and a peaceful atmosphere for those who wished to be alone. The waterfall on the other side of the area that was in the face of the cliff fell in a soothing rhythm that she had come to appreciate. She walked over to the end of the pond and shed her hoodie as she did every time that she came to train.

She started off as she did everyday that she got to, with meditating. During the war when she had been on the run with Ron and Hermione, she had found that meditating and clearing her mind as Severus had instructed her was a great way to focus on her training. Occluding had never been easy for her but clearing her mind helped her in other ways and she had quickly learned to use that to her advantage. After she completed her meditation, she got up and stretched and exercised.

She ran around the grounds until she had worked up a good sweat then she did some sit-ups and push-ups among other things that she had learned to do while on the run to build up her stamina. Surprisingly it had been Hermione who had suggested it and even more surprisingly Ron had immediately agreed. Her favorite part of their training had been learning some basic katas that Hermione had been taught as a girl by her father before he had given up her learning anything outside of books as a lost cause. Though when the time had come, it had proven to be very helpful and fruitful when they came up against Voldemort and his forces. She could clearly vision how her and her two best friends had moved and dodged spells and taken down one opponent after another without breaking a sweat.

It was later on after the battle that they had been questioned as to how that had been possible and with their answer, something new had been born within the British Wizarding community.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she threw herself into her training with vigor, losing herself in the feel of conditioning her mind and body in a way she had never know how to before that time on the run. It had become a way for her to cope with the feelings left from the war, the guilt and pain as well as the self-loathing that consumed her on an everyday basis.

Soon she had finished the physical part of her training and took a moment to rest before throwing herself into her spell casting and learning how to do things wandlessly. She had studied the art of casting wandlessly and it had come easier to her than she had expected when she finally dipped into that aspect of her magic.

She conjured targets and threw herself tirelessly into it, perfecting those spells that she had trouble with and recasting those that had always been useful to her. She taught herself new spells she had read upon using her wand first before she even attempted to cast wandlessly. She was so absorbed with her training that she did not notice the person who had come upon her and who had been watching since she had started.

It felt good to be able to let loose and to throw herself completely into honing her abilities. She wasn't stupid she knew their were loose Death Eater's and Voldemort supports that wished her dead. It had been one reason she had decided to become an Auror, she wanted to make sure every last one of them was locked away before she allowed herself to finally relax and live her life the way she wanted.

It would only be a matter of time before she would come face to face with them.

* * *

The sun had been setting when he left his home. Ever since his return in Konoha, Sasuke had taken to fixing up the Uchiha Compound. Most thought there wasn't any point to it but a part of him felt as if it was something that he needed to do to be able to fully move on in his life. He had spent two years after the war trying to atone for the crimes he had committed against the village, for leaving and siding with Orochimaru in his pursuit to become strong enough to kill his brother. He had been pissed even more so when he had found out the truth not to mention naive and foolish.

Since his return, he had worked on proving himself though everyone had pretty much forgiven him, he could not forgive himself for letting his hatred blind him as long as he did.

Sighing he let his thoughts wander as he made his way through the village. He heard the whispers, he heard the females who even after all the things he had done still wanted to follow him around like mindless fan girls call out to him wanting him to acknowledge them, not that he ever would. No instead he easily jumped to the nearest roof and proceeded to ascend to the top of the Hokage Monument, he had taken to spending time there when he wanted to be alone to clear his mind and it normally worked. Naruto would also find him there sometimes and talk to him, he would never admit it out-loud but Naruto had become the brother he never got the chance to have after Itachi had slaughtered their whole clan.

Tonight though, he was alone as he settled on top of the fourth's head and looked out upon the village. In the two years since him and Naruto had taken down Madara and Kaguya Otsutsuki, the village had become even better than before, it had expanded it's trade with the other villages and grown in size. Their were more jobs for civilians and even more opportunities for anyone to become a shinobi, provided they could actually make it through the academy.

He had gained Jonin rank at the beginning of this year. He had spent the last year training and improving upon his abilities, he had outdone most of the others who had been tested for Jonin and was quite pleased that he had passed as quickly as he had.

As he sat there lost in thought, a movement from the left caught his eye. Turning his head he zeroed in on one of the abandoned training grounds towards the bottom of the cliff-side. There was movement as the figure put themselves through a vigorous training regime from what he could see. Intrigued as to who or what it could be, he quickly descended the side of the cliff and made his way quietly through the forest that surrounded the training ground.

He hid in the shadow of the tree he had landed on. His eyes going slightly wide as he immediately recognized Amelia Potter. She was training that he could tell. She was currently doing a form of a kata that he recognized was taught to martial arts students from his time on the outside last year. He had come across a school that had a variant from what Shinobi were taught and it was this that he watched Amelia perform. Her moves were flawless, he watched entranced as she moved from one move to another like the flow water, relaxed yet he knew that she would be able to attack at the smallest hint of a threat.

Settling himself on the branch in the shadows he contented himself to watch her as she continued with her training. Eventually she stopped her physical training and after a short break took out what he assumed was her wand and conjured herself some targets. He knew that she was probably wishing for a live target but he also knew there would be no way for to have one unless one of the Shinobi who knew her secret would be willing to do so. Smirking he watched as she proceeded to cast what he knew to be spells and curses of different origins, he watched as the targets dodged or somehow reflected the curses being sent back towards her somehow.

He silently watched as she slowly wore herself down, her bright red hair shone in the moonlight as the sweat glistened off her face. He wasn't sure how long he sat there watching her, but he knew when she had reached her limit. She quickly got rid of her targets before sitting down in the grass then proceeding to lay back.

Apart of Sasuke knew that he should probably stay hidden that he shouldn't walk up to her and let her know that he knew her secret but then again the other part of him, the same part normally didn't give a dam about what was probably right knew that this was probably the only time he would get to question her. After witnessing her power for himself, he knew that testing her would probably be a tad bit foolish and if the kind of damage that he noticed she did to her surroundings as well as the targets told him anything it was, simply put, you'd be stupid to be her enemy.

So it was with this knowledge that had Sasuke jumping down from the tree he had taken to hiding in and making his way over the ground that was filled with scorch marks and holes from where her spells had backfired and landed. As he approached he almost wondered if she was asleep, he could see that her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowly returned to normal it was only her response that deterred him from that thought.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop hiding."

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. She knew he had been there? Interesting. "How did you know."

She cracked open a eye and smirked before closing it again before answering. "That depends on why you want to know." Silence befell them as he contemplated his next words.

"I have never heard of a magical being able to sense someone nearby, unless of course that has changed in the last twenty years?"

A chuckle escaped from her lips as she opened her eyes and tilted her head back just slightly to get a better look at him. "Why am I not surprised that you know? Did Lord Sixth tell you? Or were there in his office that day that I arrived? Tell me Uchiha-san, were you here to challenge me? Or were you simply curious if I was really as powerful as Lord Sixth suspects?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the young woman laying on the ground in front of him with a smirk on her face and her tilted back to look at him. He couldn't help but notice how well defined she was not that he let his gaze linger on anything other than her eyes for long. "That depends, do you see me as a threat?"

She laughed at that a brief smile crossing her features and amusement entering her emerald eyes. "Hardly, I am assuming you were most likely hidden either in or outside the office or Lord Sixth trusted you with vital information on me, which of course brings me to why you are here tonight. Did you enjoy watching me?"

Smirking Sasuke sat down in the grass beside her. He had never met someone quite like her, she was an enigma to him, one he couldn't help but admit be curious about.

* * *

 **Sooooo I guess this kind of gives away who i might be planning on putting her with? ;) ;) anywho thats it for this chapter tell me what you all think! And of course i have the next chapter somewhat planned out :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned Training Ground Konoha, October 6th, 1999**

"You going to tell me how you knew I was there now or not?" Sasuke questioned as he glance out at Amelia out of the corner of his eye. She was still laying down staring up at the night sky. The light of the moon falling across her features softly making her seem as if she was an ethereal being instead of a simple human.

"Simple, I set up wards around the training grounds to alert me when someone crosses them." She replied closing her eyes before opening them halfway as she pursed her lips in thought. "Really though I should have stopped training when I felt them go off but Kakshi did say that I was able to train and if anyone found what I could do, well, he would address them himself."

"I see."

Silence fell between them as Sasuke stared ahead at the water and Amelia went back to looking up at the sky. Her gaze falling on the full moon after she had found the Star Sirius in the sky. Sighing she got up and headed to the edge of the water. "Why are you here anyways?" She threw back over her shoulder as she walked.

"I came to investigate who would be here so late at night and found you." Came the reply as she slid her sweater back on before yanking the hair-tie out of her hair and running her hands through it.

"Well now you've found me, your suspicions are confirmed and unless your planning on engaging me in a fight to test how powerful I am, I am heading home." She knelt down and scooped some water up in her hands and splashed it over her face before drinking some, the water in Konoha was admittedly some of the cleanest she had ever come across and therefore tasted amazing and refreshing. Standing up again she stretched and turned around raising an eyebrow at Sasuke who hadn't moved from where he was sitting nor had he responded to what she had said.

When he noticed that she was looking at him waiting, he got up. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks but it's really not needed." She replied walking past him. She didn't know what game he was playing but she refused to let someone escort her like she some helpless female. He quickly got up with her making her roll her eyes.

"I'll accompany you anyways, I'm heading in the same direction."

"Whatever." She waved her hand in the air before sticking both her hands in her pockets and purposely looked at the night sky again. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Amelia's curiosity got the better of her. "What's being a shinobi like? Are you guys trained from a young age?"

Sasuke looked at her briefly before returning his attention to the ground where he had been staring at since they left the training grounds. "Yes. Being a shinobi is a way of life, most students enter when they are about eight and stay until at least the age of twelve. There we learn the basics of ninja lifestyle, we learn how to throw shuriken and kunai, hand-to-hand combat, different basic Jutsu techniques, and of course Chakra control among other things to prepare us for the genin exam."

"After that?" She questioned intrigued.

"Once we pass, we get placed on a three-man team with a jonin instructor. Once assigned, we learn to fight as a team and go on low ranking missions for however long it takes for the sensei to decide to ask for higher ranking missions for his students. Missions are how we earn our living." Sasuke stated before shrugging. "It's a lifetime choice, you are able to retire from it once you get old enough but if the village was ever to be put in danger, you are have the option to help defend unless you just aren't able to due to a medical reason."

"I see. So it really is a life-long commitment." Amelia chuckled. "I thought he was joking when he told me."

"Who told you?"

"A friend from back home, Tsunade knows who he is, it's because of him and her that I am here."

"I see. What about you? Your what they call a witch are you not? Do you guys train from a young age?" Sasuke questioned as he chanced another side-long glance. She was contemplating on how to answer him in the best way. Smirking inwardly he couldn't help but feel amused at how easily it was to gather this intel, not that he would use it but still, he hadn't spent the last three years gathering intel for nothing. He had become a master at getting the info he needed without exposing himself.

"We go to school at the age of eleven and stay for seven years, we learn how about the different branches of magic and how to use them. At seventeen, we graduate and go out into the world to start our lives. Unlike Shinobi, we aren't trained for battle, most of the Wizarding world are incompetent to be honest." Her mind flashed back to the years she spent fighting for her life, the way that most of the Wizarding population ran from the Death Eater threat instead of standing and fighting. The way the world had put their hopes on her shoulders to survive and defeat the most evil wizard the world had ever seen since Grindlewald.

"You guys are not taught how to defend yourselves?"

"In a sense no, we have a class that teaches us how to cast defensive spells, the best spell to use in a situation as well as useful spells to learn to defeat an opponent, but other than that? No. Most people are self-taught, otherwise we have Aurors who are taught how to deal with the criminals. They go through rigorous training learning how the best ways to defeat the criminals to bring them in alive or dead depending on the stupidity of said criminals."

"Aurors?" He stumbled over the word a little causing Amelia to smirk.

"Policemen and women in the wizarding world." Amelia answered then looked up at her surroundings. In the time they had been conversing, they had made it through the town and was now coming up on the apartment building that she was living in. "This is me." She stopped outside and turned to face Sasuke. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before looking up into his eyes. "If you want, I'll be training again the night after next, you can meet me there and I can show a few things that we learn."

He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Are you sure? You aren't worried about giving away secrets to a possible enemy?"

"No because your not an enemy."

"How do you know?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Call it a sixth sense. Goodnight Uchiha." With that she turned and with a wave of her hand took the wards down from her apartment and unlocked her door before entering where she reset the wards. Sasuke stood staring at the door she entered with an amused expression on his face. _"Yes I think she will prove interesting to get to know, and maybe, just maybe I will challenge her to a fight once I understand her abilities more._

He turned and left, heading for his own home with his thoughts centered on a certain redhead.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Ocotber 15th, 1999**

The Great Hall was filled with students. The noise level was as usual almost unbearable for Severus Snape to handle but tonight, the noise did not bother him all that much. In fact, it barely registered on his consciousness, he was to busy thinking about the latest letter that he had received from Amelia. His aloofness must have caused the Headmistress some concern for he was drawn out of his thoughts by a nudge against his arm.

"What has you so preoccupied tonight Severus?" Minerva questioned as she scooped up some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Nothing Minerva just simply pondering on how to reply to Amelia's latest missive." Severus replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"How is she doing? Has she settled in okay? She isn't spending all of her time alone is she?"

"No Minerva she is not. It seems that Tsunade has taken it upon herself to ensure Amelia is busy almost everyday with showing her around the village and taking her shopping." Severus replied before taking a bite of his steak.

"Shopping? That must be interesting to see, she hates shopping."

"Yes well knowing Tsunade, she won't have a choice." Severus commented smirking slightly.

"Tsunade? That's who you sent her to?" Minerva questioned.

Severus nodded. "It was the best solution, being in Konoha away from everything will help her and Tsunade will make sure that she doesn't keep wallowing like she has been."

Minerva sighed before taking a sip of her tea. She knew that he was right, ever since the defeat of Voldemort, Amelia had been slowly pulling away from everybody. She had insisted that she was fine but everyone who knew her, knew different. The only one that she really opened up to anymore was the man sitting beside her, Severus. It had been a shock to everyone to see how quickly they had changed from hating each other with a passion to becoming almost like a father and daughter. She knew that it was something Amelia needed, a father figure, but to have it be the one person who had tormented her throughout her school years, nobody had really been able to believe it.

"When you reply to her, let her know that I wish her the best would you Severus?" Minerva questioned as he stood up.

"Of course Minerva." He then left the Great Hall heading for his personal quarter's in the dungeons. Since his return from the dead, he had been accepted back as Potion's Master, he retained his position as Head of Slytherin House and though he had been offered the position as Headmaster, he had declined it. The year he had spent in that position had been enough for him.

He spent the rest of that night in his office grading the essay's of the lower years before writing a letter to respond to the one he had sent him a few days prior.

 _Amelia,_

 _I am glad that you have finally settled in so well there. I am not surprised that you miss my special kind of humor, not many understand it. I however agree completely with your point that nobody, no matter whose child it is will ever compare to the antics you and your friends pulled over while in school here. It still to this day amazes me that you three had been able to do all that you did while the adults around you all ran around blindly, myself included._

 _I am glad that you have gotten to know the others as much as you have. Why do I get a feeling though that you are not allowing yourself to get too close to them? If you are worried about causing some sort of harm to befall them for just being you, then I can assuredly say that you are foolish for believing that. They are Shinobi Amelia, they are trained to fight from the moment they attend the Academy. Surely they have told you as much? I am assuming this Neji knows of your magic since you have had discussions with him about the differences and similarities between Chakra and Magic? If so then that is good, I know you wanted to keep it quiet and know that the current leader probably did too but it is good to have a few that know of what you are able to do._

 _The way to hide is in plain sight, never forget that Amelia. The few who have chosen to tell will help you to hide better from those who you wish to not know._

 _Sasuke Uchiha huh? I know the last name from when Tsunade and I were smaller. I did not realize that they had all died out, do you know yet how it happened? Do not pry Amelia, though you are not like Miss Granger in the sense that you have a insatiable curiosity, I know that if you want to know enough, you will probe until you figure it out. He reminds you of me you say? I am tempted to be offended by that young one, who could possibly be in the same league with me when it comes to broodiness or snarkiness? I'll have you know they are not skills to easily pick upon though you have almost mastered the art that is everlasting broodiness._

 _I am doing well Amelia, I will be so inclined to say that I do miss you, only slightly of course. It would never do if it got out that god forbid I actually miss someone too much, it is after all not in my nature. I will pass the message along about your "vacation." It should satisfy the vultures at the Daily Prophet and other media outlets for now at least._

 _I wanted you to know, I have been keeping my ear to the ground for any remaining Death Eater activity but I have not heard anything nor has any of the Order. One would assume that was a good thing but we both know that it is in fact a very bad thing. It is as if they have completely disappeared. Many wish for you not to know claiming that you do not need to worry yourself senseless. I agree with you not needing to worry yourself but I do not agree with keeping in you the dark. All I ask is that you do not return, it may be what they are waiting for. Stay where you are and continue trying to heal Amelia, you fought your battle in the war, you did as they asked, let us left take care of the scum that make up the last of Tom Riddle's Army. I will let you know if something happens and you are needed as a last resort only._

 _Take Care Amelia, have fun for once in your life and find some sort of happiness._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Severus_

Sitting back Severus sighed. He knew he was risking Amelia refusing to stay back in Konoha, he knew that she would feel as if it was her duty to return to sniff out the remaining Death Eater's but he hoped that she would listen and just stay there. He had always hated how much emphasis the Wizarding World had put upon her being the "Chosen One" or the "Girl-Who-Lived" and he hated even more that now that she had done what had been expected of her, they wouldn't leave her alone to live her life in peace like she wanted.

He sealed the letter in an envelope then put a few charms that made it impossible for anyone but her to read it then sent his owl on his way with the letter attached to his leg. He stretched then went to his quarter's to turn in for the night. He had yet to tell Amelia that Minerva had cleared him to visit for the holidays, something he had wanted to keep from her. He had sent Tsunade a letter letting her know that he would be arriving a few day's after the end of term and had asked her to keep it from Amelia.

He knew she would be mad that he kept it secret but he also knew that she would more than overjoyed to see him and that alone would save him from her possibly killing him from keeping his arrival from her. Chuckling to himself he slipped under the covers of his four poster bed after quickly going through his bedtime resolutions. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was that of the look on Amelia's face once he had been reunited with her.

* * *

"Have you found nothing?" One male asked. The group of remaining Death Eater's where holed up a few hundred miles outside of London in an abandoned log cabin in the woods. It was an unplottable location that the leader of them owned.

"No, wherever she is, it is being hushed up." The lone female of the group asked.

"How are we to avenge our Lord if she is hidden?" Another questioned as he paced across the floor in front of the fireplace. The room fell into silence, it was frustrating not being able to do anything. Ever since the fall of their Lord, they had gone into hiding, only briefly leaving in order to try and gather any intel that they could for the location of the Potter Bitch.

He growled in annoyance as more of their group had returned with negative responses to the same question had they found anything. There was no way for them to do anything without knowing where she was, once they had her location, they could easily kidnap her of that he was sure. With her in their custody, they would be able to make their demands of the Wizarding World and then dispose of her. It would be too easy to get what they wanted before torturing the bitch then killing her for her defeat of their Master.

Sighing he leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. They couldn't even go after the damn traitor, he was protected too well at Hogwarts. All of the Death Eater children were no longer allowed back at the school unless they had not taken the mark or had turned their backs on their parents which was thankfully not many of them. The ones that had, well there was no reaching them so he would not even bother with it.

They would go after the other Order members if there wasn't such a chance of failing of being able to capture one. They too were too well protected, how he did not know but he knew that they were not able to do anything to them either. His thoughts continued in this manner late into the night, he was growing more agitated as every idea that briefly entered his mind was tossed to the side.

It wasn't until early in the morning that the last member of the group arrived with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I found her."

He stared at the other man in disbelief. "You did? Well where is she? How soon can we put our plan into action?"

"Well about that, you see, we won't be able to touch her anytime soon." The other man took a step back as the man before him stood his eyes blazing.

"What do you mean we won't be able to touch her? Where is she?" He said through his teeth.

"On the other side of the border." Was the reply making him stop in his tracks.

"Your kidding."

"No."

"Fuck. This complicates things a bit."

"A bit? Are you mad? Do you know the type of people on the other side?"

Sighing he nodded. He did know what type of people were on the other side, he knew more than the rest of his group. He had been raised hearing of the Shinobi world and their own special form of magic, though he had no knowledge of how they were able to wield it, he knew they could be more deadly than his group were. His father had unfortunately had a few run-ins with those people when he had been just a boy. Cursing he began pacing, he knew they would be taking a risk, a huge risk as a matter of fact but with the proper planning, they might be able to pull it off, first things first, they had to find out exactly what village she was in, once they had that information, they could form a plan that would hopefully work.

"How did you find out anyway?" He turned his attention back to the other man in front of him.

"Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought, as you know I used polyjuice to change into someone else to infiltrate the ministry." As his companion's nod he continued. "I overheard her friend the blood traitor make a comment to that Longbottom boy about the Potter Bitch being on the other side. I followed them for a few minutes hoping to overhear more but Longbottom shut the other up quickly while looking around them to make sure that he hadn't been overheard. They apparently are keeping it quiet for her safety." He finished with a smirk while the other chuckled.

"It's a shame he doesn't have enough brains to understand that you don't speak of things in public." He sat down while motioning for the other man to join him. "Come, let us talk about a plan to get across the border and finding her."

As they sat tossing ideas back and forth, he grew excited. Finally after so many months of trying and failing to get the chit, they would finally be able to move their plans ahead. He would see the chit burn for what she had done to his Lord, of that he was sure.

* * *

 **WOW I must say I am extremely happy to see the response I have been receiving for this story. I am so glad you all enjoy it so much!**

 **I know a few are probably going to be wondering why I ended it like I did so let me just tell you guys that though they know Amelia's location, it will be a long while before they are able to do anything so don't worry! there will be more time for her to grow closer to the Konoha group!**

 **I was thinking of sending Andromedra and Teddy to Konoha along with Severus, what do you guys think? Let me know soon, I might put it in the next chapter, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Thank you again to all who have reviewed as well as Favorited and followed my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts Castle, HeadMistress office, October 25th, 1999**

"What are we going to do Minerva?" Minerva McGonagall sighed as she stood and looked at the group that was currently gathered in her office. All of the Weasley's minus Ronald and Arthur were present along with Kingsley, Tonks, Hermione Granger, and of course Severus. "There is not much we can do at the moment I am afraid, until we get some kind of information on the remaining Death Eater's, their location, their next target's, so on and so forth we are unable to do anything."

"How can that be? I mean how hard can it be to find them?" Fred asked.

"Simple, they have changed their hideouts." Severus stated. "I have already searched the hideouts that were used during the war, they have not been back there since they escaped which means they have found someplace new to hold up in and plan their attacks."

"Well that just makes things harder don't it?" Fred replied as he sat back crossing his arms over his chest.

"That may be so but it is not impossible to defeat them." Minerva stated.

"Minerva is right. We must be patient until they make a move. Until that happens we must remain on alert, never go out alone if possible." Kingsley said.

"You don't think they will attack over the holidays do you?" Molly questioned.

"I do not think that they will Molly." Severus stated. "They will want to wait until they have reinforcements, there is only a handful of them left, ones that were able to escape and go into hiding."

"I can't believe the Auror office still haven't been able to find them." Ginny said sighing. "They must be holed up somewhere unplottable."

"It is the most likely scenario." Minerva said. "Until we can make a move against them, stay aware and do not inform Amelia, the last thing we need is her coming back here. Is everyone in agreement?"

Several nodded and others gave their verbal agreements.

"Severus when do you plan on leaving to see her?" Molly questioned.

"The day after the train leaves to take the students home, I will collect Teddy and we will apparate as close to the border as we can. Miss Granger has agreed to accompany me." Severus replied.

"Mione when you see Mia will you give her a big hug for me?" Ginny questioned.

"Of course I will." Hermione replied smiling. "She will be shocked to see us and Teddy, if there is anything you want me to tell her, just tell me and I will."

"We will have to send her gifts with you, I wish we all could go." Molly stated.

"It would not be wise right now, we do not have any idea who is being watched, they could be tracking our movements so it's best that only a few of us goes at the present time." Severus said. "Gather the things that you guys want to send her and we will ensure it get's to her."

"Thank you Severus."

"Do not thank me, I am only doing it because I am going there, if you will excuse me." With that he stood and left the office, his black robes billowing behind him as he left.

"I really wish I knew how he did that.." Fred stated. As a few laughed, the rest turned their attention to planning on what they wanted to get Amelia for Christmas and what would be the best way to pack it all.

Little did they know, that a storm was brewing, one that could very easily shake the foundation of peace that both the wizarding and Shinobi world's had fought so hard to obtain.

* * *

 **Konoha Abandoned Training Ground November 2nd, 1999**

Amelia flipped in the air as she dodged the attack sent by Sasuke. They had been training this way ever since he had come upon her a few weeks prior, aside from Tsunade, Sakura, Neji and the Hokage, Sasuke was the only that was privy to the fact that she was a witch. He hadn't seemed shocked that the others knew and when she had asked him why, he had said that he knew the day she had arrived.

Ever since that night, she had slowly been showing him the small things that she could do, the spells that she had learned in school and in turn he had started to show her how chakra was used and molded, to say she was intrigued would be a an understatement, she was amazed. With the Hokage's permission, Sasuke had started to teach her how to use her magic as they used their chakra. It had been hard at first but after only two weeks she had been able to do the simple chakra control exercises that he had shown her.

Along with the control exercises that he had shown her, he had agreed to help with her physical training. Though she had learned some basic kata's from Hermione while they had been on the run, the fighting that Shinobi learned was more advanced and because of that, Sasuke had to teach her the different types of fighting styles that were used to find the style that best fit her. Though Shinobi used weapons as well as their chakra in their fights, they each learned to fight in the most basic ways until they figured out their own styles.

She had to admit as she blocked another attack from Sasuke that it was fun to train this way. She was able to push her body to the limit and beyond every time they did this, she was able to learn things she had never known about and it thrilled her. She blocked another attack and flipped striking out at the same time which Sasuke dodged. He was fast and in moments he had her pinned, his kunai pressed lightly against her throat so as not to hurt her.

"You lose." He said softly before plopping onto the ground next to her breathing just as heavily as she was. Chuckling she sat up and released her red hair from the ponytail that she had put it in while they had been training letting it fall to hang down her back. She summoned her pack that she had brought with her and retrieved a bottle of water for her and Sasuke both from within it and handed it too him.

They sat in silence as they each caught their breath and drank from the bottles. It had been a total of two months since she had left her home and her friends behind. Two months since she had arrived in Konoha and she had slowly gotten to know Sasuke and his group of friends, at times it hurt to see them together because she missed her friends but at other times, she was at peace. Training every week had helped her, especially since Sasuke had started to train with her. It was...interesting how quickly the sullen quiet man had offered his help, it was even more interesting that he tolerated her.

Smirking at the thought, she thought about how normally he did not talk anyone. It wasn't that he was a cold person...it was more that he just had very little to say, normally anyways. She still wondered about his past but like Severus had told her, she wasn't one to snoop about something like that unless there was a reason for concern and though she had known him for a very little amount of time, she knew that she had no reason to worry about him so naturally she kept her thoughts quiet about it. When the time was right, she figured Sasuke would trust her enough to tell her something of his past.

"How are you liking Konoha?" The question came out of the blue but she was used to things like this happening, he always asked things he was curious about at the most random times. Chuckling she leaned her head back to stare up at the stars.

"It's been enjoyable."

"That's good..." He trailed off and she watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before responding.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your home, friends, family?" He questioned studying the bottle in his hands. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I do miss them, my friends I mean and my home." He was quiet for a few more minutes.

"What about your family?"

She snorted and shook her head slightly. "What family? I'm dead to them."

He looked at her then. "What do you mean?"

Sighing Amelia stood up and began pacing the ground in front of where he sat. "My parent's died when I was a baby. I was placed with my mother's sister and well because of my magic and her jealousy...I grew up not knowing the love of a family. I had been left there, forgotten so when I got my letter telling me I was a witch and invitation to go to school...I went. As far as my relatives are concerned, I don't exist, I don't contact them and they don't contact me. It's better this way to be honest, there is literally no love lost between me and them."

She continued pacing as she let what she had told him sink in, she hadn't told anyone about her life since she had arrived not even Tsunade who she only discussed her school life with. It was something that she kept hidden like she had for so long from her own friends. Sure some of them had suspected but until Amelia had opened up with them, they had truly no knowledge of just how horrible her childhood had been for her. She would listen as Tsunade would tell her stories of her mother and Severus and her as children and would sometimes give her some information about her own childhood that did not reveal the abuse she suffered from her relatives.

So why did she tell Sasuke that she grew up unloved? Why did she admit that she couldn't care less if she had never heard from her aunt or her husband and son again?

"You have no other family?"

"No."

"You planning on going back?"

Still pacing Amelia pondered that question. Did she plan on going back? She wanted to, she missed her friends dearly and she missed her godson. Teddy. Smiling softly she stopped pacing and looked up at the stars again. "I do plan on going back eventually, I have a godson who I miss more than anything in the world. I guess you could say I do have some family left."

"I see. What about that Severus guy?"

"He's a friend." Shrugging she began pacing again. "He has become like a father figure to me but he would kill me if he knew I had said that about him, he prefers to keep everyone in the dark about how close him and I are. Most everybody thinks that we are friends but in truth, the relationship is so much more than just friendship, he has always been there for me, watching over me, protecting me, risking his own life to make sure I was unharmed. I look up to him, but he couldn't ever be more than what he is, not that he would want to be, he can barely stand teaching the kids he teaches."

"Teaches? So he's a teacher?"

She nodded. "He is the Potion's Professor at the school I went to, he also was my mother's best friend when they were growing up."

Silence befell them as she paced and he watched her. In truth she was more intriguing to him than anybody else, it was why he wanted to test her limits, he wanted to question who this person was underneath the mask that he could tell she wore. There was so much more to her than she let others see, it was something that he himself had done and still did to keep other's away. The only one he let see underneath the mask was Naruto and that was only because the blonde was so determined to be his friend. Naruto had always been that way to him. Smirking Sasuke shook his head fondly as he thought about the hyper-active blonde, the one who no matter how many times people put him down, never gave up.

"What about you?" The question was spoken softly as Amelia paced back and forth.

"What about me what?" He replied.

"Do you like living here in konoha?"

"I do. It is peaceful now that the war is over, with there being no threat to disrupt the way the villagers live and the peace between the Five Great Nations, it is a good place to live." He replied. Though he knew that the peace could be interrupted, he hoped that the threat he had picked upon while on his travels would be dealt with swiftly, he was anxious, something that he kept hidden for the sake of the village. Oh he knew that eventually if need be, Konoha's Shinobi forces would be alerted but for now, he lived in peace with everybody else. He would let the Hokage focus on the threat that may end up being nothing and instead he would focus on figuring out the enigma that was Amelia Potter.

Silence continued to stretch between them. Neither knowing what to say to end it and it seemed that both were perfectly happy keeping the silence between them. It was not uncomfortable by any means, they spent most of their time together either sparring or sitting in silence. It was twenty minutes later that the silence was interrupted by an owl screeching and landing in front of Amelia. Smiling she removed the letter from the owl's leg and then fed him some owl treats that she always kept on her.

Opening the parchment she read it quickly momentarily forgetting that Sasuke was sitting beside her. She looked up from the parchment to find the owl waiting instructions. "Go to my apartment and rest, I will have a return letter for you tomorrow." The owl hooted then nipped her finger affectionately before taking off into the night sky.

"Is that how wizards communicate? By having owls deliver the letters?" Sasuke questioned as he eyed her.

"Ah I forgot you was here for a moment but yes, most wizards use owls or the Floo network."

"Floo network?" Sasuke tilted his head as he tested the word out.

"Yes, its one form of communication that we use. I have to go, I have to write a few letters before going to see the Hokage." Amelia said as she stood up.

"Why do you need to see Lord sixth?" Sasuke questioned as he stood and started following her.

"I need to return home, that's why." She replied.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Not yet but I know it's going to, Severus is right, no activity is a bad thing..." She trailed off as she made her way out of the training grounds.

"Amelia wait." Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Don't you think that is exactly what these guys want? Think about it, you were sent here to get away from your world, if you go running back now especially when nothing has happened, don't you think that is exactly what these guys want?"

"It doesn't matter! I can't let an attack happen, they want me for killing their leader, for ending the war, if I don't do something, they will attack anyone and everyone that they can to draw me out of hiding, how can I stand by and let that happen?"

"Do you know where they are hiding?"

"Well no."

"Do you have any idea how many there is?"

"No."

"How about having a plan in place?"

"No your right I don't but I can't find anything out or plan anything while I am here, I have to go back, they need me."

"No they don't." Sasuke and Amelia turned around at the voice to find Sakura and Tsunade standing there. "Sasuke is right, you can't go running back right now."

"Tsunade, Sakura.."

Tsunade held up a letter. "I got a missive from Sev, he knew you would try to return so he sent me a letter too. Sasuke is right and so is Sev, you need to focus on healing not running back to a world that doesn't appreciate what you did for them. Yes I know exactly the position you was put in, I'm probably the only one here who does aside from Lord Sixth and Sasuke."

Amelia looked at Sasuke. "You know?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's my job to know, I'm the one who gets sent out to gather intel, when you arrived I asked Lord Sixth what your story was and he told me the basics."

"So you know the wizarding regales me as a hero?"

"Of course."

"I see...still it doesn't change the fact that I am needed."

"Amelia, take a moment to think about this, Tsunade is right, what can you do? If Severus is to be believed, they haven't made any movements yet, what can you do until they do?" Sakura spoke up as she placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Stay here for now, at least through the holidays, if something happens after that, or even during, we won't stop you from returning okay?"

Amelia stood looking at the three of them for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Alright, I won't return..not yet anyways, but if something happens, I will."

"Deal." Sakura replied smiling a little.

"Now that's settled how about I treat you three to some dinner?" Tsunade said as she placed her arms around Sasuke and Amelia's shoulders causing Sakura to bust up laughing. "Don't you mean that you'll end having us buy you dinner?"

"Of course not, my treat tonight!" Tsunade stated as they all headed into town.

Amelia glanced up at the stars as they walked, her heart heavy with worry about those she loved back home. As she walked, she made a silent vow. _I promise that if something happens, I will be stronger this time, this time I will protect everyone. Mom, dad, Remus, Sirius, watch over everyone for me._

* * *

 **Somewhere in London, November 2nd, 1999**

In a mansion in the countryside of London, a man stood staring out the window. At a knock upon the door, he permitted the other entrance.

"What is it?" He spoke softly, as he turned to face the younger man.

"M'Lord, we have received communication from across the border."

"And? Is he willing to help?"

"He is, he said he remembers your father, here look for yourself." The man handed over a scroll which the other took and opened before reading it quickly.

"Good, reply back and tell him we will visit after the holidays, to gather all he can to help us. Once we get there, we will plan the best course of action to take."

"Of course M'Lord, I will get on that right away."

"Very well, you are dismissed." He turned his back on the other as he retreated. Once he heard the door close, he sighed softly before returning to his desk and opening up a drawer and pulled out some photos that he kept there. Looking through them he felt his chest constrict. He knew that the reason that he gave everyone else was the only way he could get them to follow him but if the truth was told...he could care less about seeking revenge for his fallen master, no the real reason he was willing to go to any means to seek his revenge was because Potter had taken the most important thing to him...his beloved wife.

Oh he knew that he shouldn't really blame her, he knew that somewhere deep inside he knew he was wrong but he couldn't forget the look on his beloved's face as she was struck down that night. If it hadn't been for that potter brat, he wouldn't have to suffer like he was, if she would have just died like was she was supposed to the night her parents died, his beloved would still be with him, but no, it was more than that wasn't it?

Smirking he put the photos back in the drawer before closing it and turning his deep blue eyes on the fire crackling merry in the fireplace. Yes it was so much more than just revenge for his wife or his master, he had made a promise, a promise to his dying brother, one that he intended to keep.

"Yes by the time this is over...the wizarding world will wish that they had never sided with Dumbledore and that Potter bitch."

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the amount of time it took to update this! Real Life has been getting in the way.**

 **Sooo I completely changed this chapter up! I know some of you was looking forward to seeing amelia back in the wizarding world and i promise it will happen! For now though, I have an idea i want to write about and I hope you all will enjoy it! Thank you everyone for continuing to follow my story and awaiting all updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so once again it has been way to long since i have updated this story and for that i apologize. Work has been keeping me extremely busy! For those of you who had read Chapter 8 before I updated it, I recommend going back and rereading it, i completely changed it up from what i had it and this is the reason why.**

 **I feel like sending her back to the wizarding world after only a few months would be way to quick! Plus i really want to write Severus and Hermione and Teddy all in konoha! I think it would make a really special time for Amelia and maybe just maybe seeing Amelia with teddy will make Sasuke start to develop feelings for her?**

 **Oh yes that is another thing I wanted to let you all know, while ive been working so much, i have been able to put some thought into the story and i am definitely going with a Sasuke/Amelia pairing. Sorry for all those of you who are Sasuke/Sakura fans but i think sasuke would make a really great match for her! Anyways, please go back and read chapter 8 before reading chapter 9 and i promise i will try to write chapter 10 whenever i have some free time to do so!**

 **Thank you all for the continue support!**

* * *

 **Konoha, November 19th, 1999**

 _Amelia,_

 _How are you? Have you gotten on well there? I apologize that it has taken me so long to write to you, I have been keeping tabs on how you are doing through Snape but I have meaning to write to you for awhile now. Hogwarts seems so different to me since becoming a professor here. Can you believe it? Me? A Professor? Gran was so proud of me when I told her that I was taking over as the Herbology professor!_

 _Oh did you hear? I asked Luna to marry me on our anniversary and she said yes! I was completely nervous! We have yet to set a date for the wedding but I think it will be sometime next year, I hope you will be able to make it, I know Luna would be thrilled if you could be there._

 _Enough about me, how is it there? Is the weather better than what we have here in London? Is everyone treating you nicely? Have you taken a lot of pictures? I am not sure if you can but it would be nice to see where you've spent all your time recently. Teddy is doing great by the way, Andromeada brought him here the other day and he absolutely loved it. He entertained a lot of the students with his ability to change his hair and eye color like he is able to. It took forever for me to get one of my classes to focus though, not that I minded of course!_

 _Have you kept up with your training? I know how you are with keeping in shape since you was on the run with Ron and Hermione. I still can't believe that it's been a year since the war ended, I keep expecting to wake up one day and find that this has all been a dream. I know I sound crazy but I feel as if this is a dream, after fighting for so long, to have it just immediately end like it did...Anyways, I am sure you understand better than anyone._

 _I have to go. Minerva just came in and reminded me that we have a staff meeting in twenty minutes. Take care of yourself Mia, I look forward to hearing from you. Luna sends her love to you._

 _P.S. Gran wanted me to tell you that she looks forward to having tea with you again when you get back._

 _Always,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Smiling Amelia set the parchment aside and picked up another. She had been receiving more mail recently than she was used to, she was thankful of course, she liked knowing everyone was doing okay and to hear that Neville and Luna was finally getting married made her chest warm with happiness.

It had been a total of sixteen days since she had listened to Tsunade, Sakura, and Sasuke about not returning home. Granted she hated the idea of staying someplace where she was safe when the ones she cared about could be in danger of being attacked but she also knew that this was the best place for her for now, because they were right, she had absolutely no idea where the remaining Death Eater's were nor what they were planning.

Sighing she set the letter from Hermione aside and stood up stretching as she did so. The time she had spent in Konoha had been fun, she spent almost everyday with Tsunade and Sakura, or Sakura and the other shinobi doing something. Today they had plans to go to the lake, she was ready to go, she was just waiting on Sakura to come and get her. She knew it would be an interesting but fun day, it always was when you put Naruto and Sasuke together.

As she made her way through her apartment to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee, she let her thoughts turn to Teddy. She missed her godson dearly, if she had known that being apart from him would be this hard, she would have brought him with her. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair, she needed to do everything she could to make sure he was safe. It would be difficult, she knew but she would do anything for her godson, even if it meant dying to protect him.

As she stood there thinking about Teddy, in another part of Konoha, Sasuke sat looking up at the sky when someone landed next to him.

"Are you joining us today Sasuke?"

Glancing briefly, Sasuke found Neji standing there. "No."

"May I ask why?"

"I have things to do."

"Things? Are you sure your not just trying to avoid her? You haven't been coming around since the other night, did something happen between you two?"

Snorting Sasuke stood. "Nothing happened and even if it did, it would not be any business of yours." He jumped down from the roof and entered his home, closing the door behind him effectively cutting off the unwanted conversation. What he didn't expect was to see an owl waiting on his desk for him, and tied to the owl's leg, a letter. He recognized the owl immediately as the same one that had brought the letter to Amelia the other night.

Sighing he walked over to the desk and removed the letter before offering the bird some leftover bacon from his breakfast that morning and some water. Taking the letter into his room, he sat on the bed and stared at the handwriting on the front. He knew who it was from, he recognized the handwriting from the other night. Scowling he took the ribbon off and opened it and began to read it.

 _Mr. Uchiha,_

 _I will not waste time on pleasantries but instead get to the reason I am writing._ _Amelia has told me a great deal about you in our previous letters and thus is the reason that I have decided to contact you directly with the information I am about to share with you._ _Though_ _I must ask you to keep this from Amelia for the time being._

 _The remaining Death Eater's have to started to move, small movements that has made it seem like your common everyday criminal is behind it but those of us who know different know that this is the work of the bastards that had escaped at the final battle. Amelia must not know of this activity yet. If she were to know, she would be back in Britain before the end of the week._

 _It is vital that she has time to truly recover from the war and she cannot do that here where she is surrounded by constant reminders of those our side lost during the war, especially those she was close to._

 _She has told me of the training she does with you, that is a good way to keep her distracted. Challenge her in ways she is unused to. I ask this not as her former teacher but as someone who has come to look at her somewhat like a daughter. I am sure she has told you about our unique relationship, if she has not, ask her about it, she will give you the details._

 _I must keep this short as I have a class full of dunderheads that cannot seem to understand the simplest of instructions and will most likely blow up a cauldron or two. If you are wondering why I am asking this of you Mister Uchiha and not of Tsunade or any of the others then you should know that it is because you have grown closer to her than anyone since she has been in Konoha. If you do not believe me, think back to all that she has shared with you and how she acts around you versus the others._

 _I know her Mister Uchiha, she has come to trust you, something that she has always had trouble doing, especially in the short amount of time that you have been in her presence. Keep her distracted, that is all I ask._

 _I look forward to meeting you face to face Mr. Uchiha, until then._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Potion's Master_

 _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Frownin Sasuke folded the parchment and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. _Keep her distracted huh?_

That was something that he knew he could do easily, but did he want to? Maybe? Then again why should he? As he contemplated, he walked to his favorite place in his house, the window seat overlooking the village that was in his bedroom. He sat down and leaned back against the wall.

On the one hand, keeping her distracted would be extremely easy but on the other, she was not a concern to him really. Sure he had indulged her with training, showing her different things that he himself had learned while at the academy when he was younger but, that was because he was curious about how strong she was as a magic user and if she could use her magic like he used his chakra.

That curiousity had been satisfied so why would he care if she was to go back or not? Why was he being asked by some former teacher of hers to watch over her?

 _"You have grown closer to her than anyone."_

The words surfaced in his mind. Closer huh? He snorted. He grew close to nobody, he wouldn't allow himself to. And yet...he couldn't deny that she had been more open with him recently. He frowned as he pondered that. She spent almost every moment with the others, especially Sakure and Tsunade but he could tell that there were things that she had yet to reveal to them, things that she had probably revealed to him instead and add in the fact that she had spent every night up until a week ago training with him...he let that thought trail off as another part of the letter he had received floated through his mind.

 _"Amelia has told me a great deal about you."_

So, she has decided to tell this...potion's master about him has she? He smirked briefly in amusement before it disappeared and his face went back to it's normal expressionless mask.

Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to continue joining her for her training, and maybe just maybe he would allow her to get closer to him, so far anything that he has accidentally let slip has not gotten back to the others so maybe he could trust her to just like he could trust Naruto.

Sighing and running his hand through his hair Sasuke nodded once as he decided that just this once, he would do as he was asked without any reservations or any of his normal cautious habits because in reality, he was tired of not having someone he could just be himself around and truthfully, it was pretty nice seeing what she could do and how quickly she picked up the techniques he showed her.

So, it was settled then, he was going to keep her distracted and keep this information from her. At least, for the time being.

With that Sasuke got up and proceeded to go about his day, getting the things done that needed done so that night, he would be free to join her again in training...if she let him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, November 19th, 1999**

Minerva sighed as she sat back in her chair in her office. It had been a long and tiring day for the current headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After another break-in, she had called an emergency meeting for those from the Order of the Phoenix that had not been killed in the war as well as those who she knew would want to fight when it came to that.

The meeting had been tense, everyone on edge about the attacks and ideas had been thrown around at what could be done. A plan had been etched out and decided on. The first steps would be put into immediate action tomorrow morning and in the meantime the others were getting ready for the rest of it.

Picking up her teacup she gazed into the fire where the flamed crackled merrily, at least Amelia was none the wiser about what was going on at the moment and she was safe. She allowed her face to soften at the thought of the last Potter. Her mind drifted to all that the young woman had gone through since she had rejoined the wizarding world.

Defeating a troll and then figuring out that it had been Flemel's Stone that Albus had hidden in Hogwarts as well as facing Quirrell and Voldemort for the first time in her first year. In her second, Amelia had not only suffered from being stared at by the whole school, but she had figured out with the help of her friends that it had been a basilisk that had been in the Chamber of Secrets and not only that but she had fought and killed said basilisk to save the youngest Weasley child who had been tricked by a diary of Tom Riddle's that had been possessing the poor girl.

Then her third she had to contend with Dementor's as well as a supposed mass murder on the loose only to find out that said mass murder was her godfather and that he was innocent! In her fourth she had unwillingly been put into the Tri-wizard tournament and had to compete with three students that had been three years older than her. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had faced Voldemort again after unwillingly helping him to return to his previous horrible self and then fought him again and survived!

Yes, she mused the young Amelia had been through her fair share of dangers in her life and though it had been a year since the war ended, Amelia had yet to allow herself to properly grieve and move past all that had happened. So yes, Minerva was of the same opinion as everyone else that it was a good thing that Amelia was not aware of the things that were going on in her absence.

As a yawn overtook Minerva, she decided that it was time for her to retire. After all, tomorrow would be another busy day, she just hoped that whatever the remaining death eater's were planning would take place after the holidays because Amelia would be getting a very welcome and wanted surprise come the twenty-third of December and there was a lot to be done beforehand.

With a small smirk adorning her face, Minerva retired for the night, her thoughts full of the things to come.

* * *

 **Wow it has been such a long time since I have actually update and for that I apologize, i would say that i will be able to update on a more frequent basis but alas that is not the case, with work among other things in real i have not been able to focus on writing like i wish i could, but i have to thank all of you for your continue support! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and i look forward to hearing from you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N At the end of the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Naruto**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Headmistress Office, December 17th, 1999**

A knock resounded throughout the office. Minerva McGonagall called for the person to enter without looking up from the paperwork she had been going over. Being Headmistress had been trying over the last year and a half since the war had ended but it had given her great pleasure to be able to bring the old castle back to it's former glory and to welcome her students back that September.

Sighing she placed her quill in the holder and set the parchment aside before looking up to look into the eyes of her Potion's Professor.

"What do I owe the pleasure for this visit Severus?" Minerva questioned as she motioned to the chair sitting in front of her desk.

"I have come to inform you that Miss Granger and I will be leaving at six o'clock tonight. We will travel to the border by port-key and then from there we will be escorted to Konoha by a team of shinobi that Tsunade has been kind enough to pay for." Severus replied as he sat in the chair his employer had indicated.

"I see, I did not know you were to be escorted, do they do that for everyone that comes from this side of the barrier?"

"No. Normally anybody from this side is given a map and the easiest route to their destination. From Tsnuade's last letter however, she informed me that because Miss Granger and I will be bringing Teddy Lupin along with us that she would feel better if we had a team from the village there to help protect him in case something were to go wrong and we are attacked."

"Well I must confess it makes me feel better knowing that you will have a team watching over you three. Not that I don't believe you and Miss Granger capable of keeping Mister Lupin safe, but it will be easier with the help of people who know the land."

"Yes well as much as I hate to, I agree hence why I will not insist on her withdrawing the request besides, it is already paid for."

Chuckling Minerva stood before walking around her desk to sit in the chair beside his and after summoning her own personal house-elf and ordering some tea, she sat back and turned her attention back to the sour potion's professor. "I take it Hermione is thrilled that you have chosen her to accompany you?"

A pop announced the presence of the house-elf who after making sure they needed nothing else and being thanked, disappeared to wherever she had been before being summoned. "She is more than thrilled." Severus replied as he took the tea cup that Minerva held out to him. "She has spoken of nothing else and has written up at least two parchment full of question's that she insists has to be answered once we arrive." Shaking his head, his lips quirked up slightly. "She has not changed from the inquisitive young Gryffindor that she was in my class."

Minerva chuckled as well. "Yes she has not changed much has she? None of them have really. Even with all the horrors they witnessed in the war."

"All except Amelia you mean." Severus replied, his black eyes losing the mirth that had crept into them.

"You think so?"

"I do. Before she left, she didn't really smile anymore, she barely laughed and anytime she did it was forced Minerva."

Frowning Minerva stared into the fireplace that was flickering merrily. "I suppose you are correct Severus, though who can really blame her? She suffered in more ways than most who survived and I am not just talking about what she had to do in the war. No, that girl suffered the same type of home-life as you did."

"I know." Severus stated softly. The memory of the day he had found out surfaced before he could stop it.

 _He was sitting at his desk in his office. His head in his hand's as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had indeed survived the war and that he was finally free from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sitting in front of him was a glass half-full of fire-whiskey, he was far from drunk but he was adamant to reach that point._

 _He was so caught up in his own self-pity that he did not realize someone was standing in the doorway to his office until they knocked. Looking up his black eyes met the green eyes of Amelia Potter, the hero of the war, the person to finally take down the monster that had invaded everyone's dreams for years._

 _"I am sorry to disturb you professor but I thought you would like to have these back." She said as she walked across the room and placed a vial on the desk in front of him. He did not reply but instead kept his head bowed and his eyes on the vial where she had placed it. "Thank you sir for protecting me all these years and..." She trailed off and his eyes flickered up to study the young woman in front of him. Taking a deep breath she looked up from where she had been studying the floor and met his gaze. "I'm sorry for the life you had to live, for the way my father and his friend's treated you and I am sorry for being such a pain all these years. You have done more for me than even Albus did and I just want you to know that I appreciate it."_

 _With that she turned as if she had not expected a response. Amelia had almost made it to the door before his quiet voice stopped her._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Sir?" She questioned turning to see that his eyes had not left her._

 _"Why give these back to me? Why apologize for something that was not your job to apologize for?" Came the soft reply._

 _Tilting her head slightly she replied. "Because I know what it's like to suffer in a home where you are not wanted or loved. I know what it's like to lose someone that you love as well that isn't a family member and as for why I've brought those back, it because those memories are yours, nobody else has seen them, the only part I showed anyone was the part that proved you fought with us, it is why you are not in Azkaban. You out of everyone do not deserve that place sir."_

 _"I see."_

 _Amelia stayed where she stood half way across the room waiting to see if he would say anything else. The silence that had befallen them was not uncomfortable or strained like it had been in the past. It was only a few moments more before he spoke again. "What do you mean Miss Potter that you know what it's like to suffer in a home where you are unloved?"_ _He looked into her eyes and upon doing so saw the pain, the loneliness, among other emotion's._

 _"I am sure you understand what I mean sir, I like you grew up unloved. I was a slave to the Dursley's, I was never loved by any of them. I was a convenient house-elf, it's the only reason they kept me around." Shrugging she turned her back on the man. "It doesn't matter now, I no longer have to see them. I must go sir, thank you for letting me say what I needed to." With that the young woman left the room, not once turning back._

"Severus? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Severus looked up to see his employer looking at him with concern. "I apologize Minerva, I got lost in thought. What is it that you were saying?"

"I was saying that you best get a move on if you want to meet up with Hermione on time."

"Ah. I did not realize it had gotten so late. I do apologize again Minerva. I will send you a message once we arrive." Severus stated as he stood.

"Please do and let Amelia know we all send our love would you?"

"I will pass along the message Minerva, Good evening."

"Good Evening Severus." Minerva replied and watched as the man left without another word, his black cloak billowing out behind him. Sighing she refilled her teacup and focused her attention back on the fire. "I do hope Amelia is doing better than when she left."

* * *

 **Konoha, Local Park, December 23rd, 1999**

Sighing Amelia leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree that she sat against. The park was full of laughing children engaged in snowball fights, building snowmen, making snow angels and parents watching while they chatted. The sound was merry and though normally she loved this time of year, with Christmas Eve being tomorrow night, instead of the usual peace that filled her, there was a painful longing deep in her heart.

Opening her eyes Amelia gazed at the sky. Clouds had been hanging over Konoha all day threatening the rather peaceful town with more snow. Her thoughts were full of the loved ones she had left behind when she had decided that she needed time away from Wizarding Britain and all the stares and constant hand-shaking and admiration that she received on a daily basis from defeating Tom Riddle. Did she regret leaving?

Most of the time no, but now that the Holiday's were here, she regretted it greatly. She missed all of them, her friends and godson. She missed the way Mrs. Weasley would bustle around the Burrow cleaning and decorating or baking. She missed the noise as all of the Weasley's came home for a few days to be together for the Holiday. She missed Severus scowling and threatening bodily harm to the twins on Christmas Day after they pranked him.

She frowned slightly as her thoughts shifted to Teddy. This would be his second Christmas since being born and she would be missing it. Quite frankly she felt like a horrible godmother. She had promised to help Andromeda out with raising him, had promised to be a better godparent to him than Sirius had been to her. She knew Andromeda had understood her need to get away from it all, but she felt as if she was letting Teddy down.

A squeal caused her gaze to shift to the children running around. It did warm her heart slightly to see how the excitement for the season filled the children up, the joyous expression's on their faces as they played with their friends or talked rapidly about Christmas morning was something that she personally loved and seeing how she had never really had the chance at their age to experience it, she found joy in their happy expressions.

Standing up she brushed the snow off her legs and bottom and left the park. She had been able to escape Sakura's and Tsunade's clutches earlier that morning. They had wanted to drag her off to the shops to do more shopping for presents than they had already done and though she appreciated the reasoning behind it, she just couldn't bring herself to go around to more than one or two shops without her emotion's getting the better of her.

She missed everyone terribly.

Walking through the village she let her mind wander to the previous few weeks and in doing so effectively pushing all thoughts aside of the holidays. It had been a surprise to her the day after she had spent with everyone to find Sasuke waiting for her at the training grounds that she used. He had gone weeks without joining her so to find him there had been a welcome sight. The last few weeks they had been focusing more on her chakra training and her hand-to-hand fighting than her magic training though she still found time before she called it a night to practice it.

As she made her way through the town, she pushed all thoughts aside of her loved ones back home and instead enjoyed the sights, smells and sounds of Konoha at Christmas time. It was beautiful, breathtaking really, though it could it never beat the sight of Hogwarts, it came close and she had found that she was comforted by that small and simple comparison between the two.

Leaving the market district and heading over the bridge leading into one of the main residential area's of the village, she watched as the half-frozen river flowed. The sight of snow on the banks on either side and the sun peaking through the clouds as it started to set caused her to stop, it was a sight she loved to see everyday before heading home and today was no different.

It was as she was watching the scenery and lost in thought that a voice that she had not heard since she left Britain called out to her.

"Mia! Hey Mia!"

Amelia turned her head and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes immediately teared up and her hand automatically flew to her mouth as she took in the sight of her best friend Hermione Granger holding her godson Teddy and standing beside Severus Snape. They were surrounded by the friends she had made after arriving.

"I do believer Miss Granger that Miss Potter has reverted back to her Hogwarts years...unable to articulate even the smallest of sentences." Severus said as he smirked. Amelia rolled her eyes and snorted before a bright smile broke across her face, she left the spot she had been standing and walked over to where they all stood.

"I can't believe you all are here." She said as she hugged Severus who returned a brief but just as heartfelt one in return. She then turned and drew Hermione and Teddy into a hug before picking Teddy up out of Hermione's arms and snuggling him against her.

"Well we are Mia." Hermione replied smiling at the sight of Teddy happily cooing and changing his hair to match Amelia's.

"How? I mean, is it okay for you guys to be here? Aren't you needed at Hogwarts Severus? What about the Weasley's Mione? And Andromeda?" Amelia fired off question after question causing a small smile to form on Severus' face.

"Why don't you show us to your apartment before we answer even one of the Million question's I am sure you have for us Amelia." Severus suggested as the other's around them snickered.

"Sure, are you all coming as well?" Amelia asked turning to the group of Shinobi standing back watching them.

"Ino and I are not able to Amelia, we have to go help our parents with decorating our homes. We just wanted to be here to see your reaction." Sakura said smiling.

"Wait you all knew?"

"Of course we did, Tsunade asked us not to say anything though." Ino replied.

"I should have known you'd pull something Tsunade." Amelia said eyeing Tsunade who had a smug smile on her face.

"Ehhh you love me and you know it."

"That's what you think." Amelia responded causing everyone to laugh. "Let's go then. Whoever is coming with, I need to get Teddy in where it's warm." She turned and headed back over the bridge. As the group split up and moved to go in their own directions, Amelia couldn't help but have a smile on her face as a warmth spread through her chest that had been missing. The weight of her godson in her arms as Hermione started asking question after question about the things that she saw and Severus walked alongside her quietly and listened to Tsunade talk about the things that she had done over the years, as Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata all followed, she knew that this Christmas would be one that she would remember for many years to come.

* * *

 **Somewhere in London, Decemeber 23rd, 1999**

"Well? do you have news?"

"My daughter has reported that Snape left the castle on the Seventeenth of this month."

"I see...Does she know where he was headed?"

"To the Potter bitch. My daughter overheard him tell Ponoma Sprout that he would be traveling with the mudblood Granger and the half-breed wolf cub."

"Excellent." The man smirked as he lifted the goblet of wine up to his lips. "The time is drawing nearer."

"Is it almost ready then?"

"Not to worry my friend, it is. All of Wizarding Britain will soon know the strength of our dead master's forces, they will regret the day the took away our victory..."

The men both smiled as they lifted their goblet's up in a toast.

Yes, soon, they would have their revenge.

As the snow continued to fall outside the window, the two friends plotted.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I have been working 6 days a week for months and sadly I can't guarantee that I will be able to post another chapter soon.**

 **Things are so all over the place right now that it's difficult to find the time to write. On that note I hope you all liked this chapter, as always, please review! I love hearing from everyone!**

 **Thanks bunches!**

 **Raven**


End file.
